Komorebi
by Arine-san
Summary: O efeito de luz disperso e salpicado que ocorre quando o sol brilha através das folhas das árvores. Era isso que ela era.
1. Chapter 1

**Gokusho1**

" _Eu disse: 'Me dê a definição de solidão.'_

 _Você disse: 'Quando ninguém está ao seu lado.'_

 _Eu disse: 'E se você estiver ainda mais solitário que isso?'_

 _Você disse: 'Então quando não há ninguém para amá-lo.'_

 _Eu disse: 'Defina a maior solidão de todas.'_

 _Você disse: 'Quando ninguém te entende.'_ _"_

Mahvash Sabet

 **Once I rose above the noise and confusion**

 **(Uma vez me levantei sobre o barulho e a confusão)**

 **Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion**

 **(Para vislumbrar o que está além dessa ilusão)**

 **I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high**

 **(Eu estava flutuando cada vez mais alto, mas voei muito alto)**

Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, estar na prisão não era tão terrível assim. Havia três refeições por dia, um lugar para dormir e até pessoas para conversar, se ele conversasse.

A única coisa que não podia suportar naquela maldita prisão era o fato de ter que conviver com sua própria mente. Havia algo no fato de estar encarcerado ali que apenas despertava suas piores lembranças, não que houvesse alguma boa lembrança para lhe animar em meio àquele ambiente de paz que criaram no Reikai. Se ao menos tivesse conseguido obter o poder que queria poderia se consolar com esse fato, mas não. Ele falhara. Falhara consigo mesmo e com Yukina.

Seus únicos objetivos eram encontrar sua Hirui Seki e proteger sua irmão à distância e falhara. A única habilidade que tinha era a luta, e perdera para um inútil que trabalhava para o Reikai. Hiei deu um soco na parede.

Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo teria que passar ali. Ninguém lhe dizia nada. E a única pessoa que ele via era a Guia Espiritual estúpida que ajudara aquele humano. O olhar de compreensão que ela sempre lhe lançava era irritante. O que ela esperava? Que ele se arrependesse e fizesse uma confissão de seus pecados? O koorime deu um sorriso malicioso. Talvez devesse fazer exatamente isso. Duvidava que uma Guia Espiritual fosse ter estômago para ouvir toda a sua história e continuar achando que o mundo era um grande arco íris.

 **Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man**

 **(Embora meus olhos pudessem ver, eu ainda era um homem cego)**

 **Though my mind could think I still was a mad man**

 **(Embora minha mente pudesse pensar, eu ainda era um homem louco)**

 **I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say:**

 **(Escuto as vozes quando estou sonhando, posso ouvi-las dizer:)**

Ele podia ouvir os passos dela se aproximando de sua cela. Aquela Baka Onna sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto... E ele adoraria apagá-lo. Obviamente ela não entendia que ele não queria vê-la. Não queria ver a alegria dela. Ela era o resumo de tudo que ele nunca seria. De tudo que ele nunca poderia ter. De tudo que ele nunca poderia se aproximar. Até seu cheiro lhe perturbava.

\- Bom dia, Hiei. – Ela disse sorrindo. O koorime apenas ficou olhando para a parede para não ter que fixar seus olhos nela. A jovem suspirou. – Não vai me responder hoje também? – Ela passou a bandeja com o café da manhã dele pela abertura da cela. – É uma pena, pois eu li um livro incrível e gostaria muito de comentá-lo com você, por isso eu o trouxe para te emprestar. Se você fizer um gesto com a cabeça já vou considerar um gesto de paz, que tal? – Ela esperou alguns segundos. – Nada? – Hiei parecia que nem sequer respirava diante dela. – Ok. Vou levar o livro embora então. – O youkai ouviu os passos dela se afastando e depois voltando em direção à cela. – Você é impossível, sabia? – Ela disse colocando o livro junto com o café da manhã dele. – Sei que ainda vou fazer você me responder, seu chato. – E depois disso a jovem voltou a partir. Hiei esperou alguns minutos até ter certeza de que ela não voltaria e se aproximou da bandeja. Pegou a bandeja e a colocou sobre a mesa que havia na cela. Sentou e bebeu um gole de seu café enquanto analisava o livro que ela deixara. _"O conde de Monte Cristo"_. Era um livro enorme. Hiei o colocou de volta sobre a bandeja e continuou bebendo seu café.

O melhor a se fazer era deixar o livro sobre a bandeja e devolver a ela. Não queria lhe dar a satisfação de saber que ele aceitara a oferta de paz dela. Nunca poderia haver paz entre eles... Mas havia tão pouco para se fazer ali. Talvez pudesse ler aquele livro e esquecer as coisas que o atormentavam, ao menos por um tempo. Ele leu o primeiro capítulo enquanto bebia o café e depois disso foi impossível simplesmente deixar o livro de lado.

Quando Botan foi levar seu almoço recolheu a bandeja vazia e viu o livro sobre sua mesa. De alguma maneira, aquilo pareceu deixá-la feliz.

\- Espero que goste do livro. – Ela disse antes de partir com um sorriso no rosto. Hiei suspirou depois que ela partiu. Talvez tivesse feito bem em aceitar o livro, afinal dessa vez ela não se demorara tanto.

 **Carry on my wayward son**

 **(Continue meu filho rebelde)**

 **There'll be peace when you are done**

 **(Haverá paz quando você tiver terminado)**

 **Lay your weary head to rest**

 **(Coloque sua cabeça cansada para descansar)**

 **Don't you cry no more**

 **(Não chore mais)**

 **[Carry on Wayward Son – Kansas]**

 **Início e Término: 14/02/2017.**

1 Prisão – Tradução do Japonês.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akumu1**

" _Esses pesadelos vão envolver suas mãos malignas_

 _Em volta da minha alma à noite,_

 _Eles tentam me puxar profundamente para dentro de_

 _Um mundo que está cheio de medo."_

Christy Ann Martine

 **All around me are familiar faces**

 **(Tudo ao meu redor são rostos familiares)**

 **Worn out places, worn out faces**

 **(Lugares desgastados, rostos desgastados)**

 **Bright and early for the daily races**

 **(Claro e cedo para suas corridas diárias)**

 **Going no where, going no where**

 **(Indo a lugar nenhum, indo a lugar nenhum)**

Mais uma vez Hiei se via preso naquele pesadelo. Era o dia de seu nascimento. Sua mãe estava dando à luz Yukina e ele. E, ao mesmo tempo, ele estava ali parado observando tudo. Podia ver os rostos das mulheres do País de Gelo com expressões de nojo ou desprezo para ele. Ele era um ser que não deveria existir naquele lugar. Era uma abominação. O amor de sua mãe por seu pai já era algo repulsivo, portanto o fato de ele existir era repugnante. Era algo antinatural. Aquelas mulheres olhavam para sua versão bebê como se ele contivesse todo o mal do mundo.

Toda as vezes em que tinha aquele sonho sua vontade era de destruí-las uma a uma por terem tratado sua mãe e a ele daquela maneira. Sequer deixaram que sua mãe o pegasse no colo. Ele nunca pudera sentir seu calor... Seu amor. Sabia que ela o amara. Talvez houvesse sido a única pessoa no mundo capaz de amá-lo... Mas nunca poderiam se conhecer. Ele era a "Criança Proibida" e tinha que ser destruído.

Hiei viu, pela milésima vez, o pequeno embrulho, que era ele, ser entregue à melhor amiga de sua mãe. E mais uma vez vira o desespero dela ao tentar evitar que ele fosse levado para longe de seus braços. Para o terrível destino que o aguardava. Ele podia notar que Rui não queria fazer o que lhe fora ordenado, mas ela nunca faria algo contrário aos desígnios das anciãs do país de Gelo.

Sua mãe tinha que ser segurada pelos braços para que a impedissem de alcançá-lo. E as mulheres que não ajudavam a contê-la apenas observavam tudo em silêncio. Aquelas mulheres não tinham qualquer remorso diante do que estavam fazendo. Rui seguiu até um local onde poderia jogá-lo fora. Fora do País de Gelo, que ficava entre as nuvens. Aquilo era assassinato e ela sabia disso. A jovem prendeu sua Hirui Seki a seu pulso e desejou que ele crescesse e se tornasse forte para poder voltar ali e se vingar e em seguida o despejou, como se não fosse nada.

 **Their tears are filling up their glasses**

 **(Suas lágrimas estão enchendo seus óculos)**

 **No expression, no expression**

 **(Sem expressão, sem expressão)**

 **Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow**

 **(Escondo minha cabeça, quero afogar meu sofrimento)**

 **No tomorrow, no tomorrow**

 **(Sem amanhã, sem amanhã)**

A pior parte não era ver o desespero de sua mãe naquele momento. A pior parte não era saber que ele fora desprezado. Ele estava ali, bem, vivo, apesar de tudo. Mas o destino de sua mãe fora completamente diferente do seu. Sua mãe não suportava a ideia de ter perdido seu filho daquela maneira. E, além disso, mantinham Yukina afastava dela. Fora muito sofrimento para ela e, por isso, ela resolvera acabar com sua própria vida.

Hiei não conseguia continuar vendo aquilo. Baixou a cabeça em agonia. Sua mãe nunca poderia ver como Yukina crescera, como ela era gentil. Quanto a ele... Talvez fosse melhor ela não poder ver o que ele se tornara. Provavelmente ficaria decepcionada. Aquele pesadelo tinha que parar. Ele queria acordar. Não aguentava mais tanto sofrimento, embora...

 **And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad**

 **(E eu acho isso meio engraçado, eu acho isso meio triste)**

 **The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**

 **(Os sonhos onde estou morrendo são os melhores que já tive)**

 **I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take**

 **(Eu acho difícil te dizer, eu acho difícil entender)**

Embora aquele fosse o único lugar onde poderia ver sua mãe novamente. Aquele fora o único momento em que estiveram juntos. O momento em que ela o vira nascer para depois morrer. Ela nunca saberia que ele sobrevivera. Nunca mais teriam uma oportunidade de se encontrar. Portanto, apesar de toda a tragédia que aquele dia carregava, ele tivera a oportunidade de conhecer o rosto de sua mãe; e aquilo sempre estaria com ele.

\- Hiei. – O koorime ouviu alguém o chamando e, finalmente, pôde acordar daquele pesadelo. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que já era noite. Os guardas já haviam acendido as tochas nos corredores da prisão. Ao olhar para as grades da cela, viu quem o chamara. Era aquela onna novamente. Dessa vez estava feliz por ela ter aparecido e tê-lo tirado daquele tormento. – Está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou genuinamente preocupada. Algo que lhe era estranho.

\- Por que não estaria? – Ele indagou de maneira rude. Botan abriu a boca levemente surpresa. Era a primeira vez que ele falava com ela desde que fora preso.

\- Eu não sei. – A jovem respondeu se recompondo. – Você parecia estar tendo algum tipo de pesadelo. Parecia angustiado. – Hiei respirou fundo e manteve sua expressão de indiferença. Ninguém nunca o acordara de um sonho ruim. Ninguém nunca o ajudara. Ele sempre tivera que se virar sozinho e era assim que continuaria.

\- Mesmo se isso fosse verdade, não seria da sua conta, Baka Onna. – O koorime disse desafiadoramente.

\- Ok. Me desculpe por me importar. – Botan respondeu um pouco magoada. Hiei sabia que ela não estava agindo daquela maneira por mal, mas não aceitaria sua pena.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, afinal? Você já trouxe meu jantar. E, com certeza, já passa das duas da manhã. Não sabia que Guias Espirituais tinham que patrulhar as prisões. – Ele falou de maneira sarcástica, fazendo-a corar.

\- Não estou patrulhando. – A jovem disse baixando a cabeça envergonhada. – Eu só... Tive um pesadelo e resolvi dar uma volta. Acabei parando aqui. – Botan voltou a erguer a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Estranho, não? – Hiei podia notar traços de lágrimas no rosto dela. Seu sonho devia ter sido bem ruim para fazê-la chorar. – Acho melhor voltar para o quarto. Desculpe por ter me intrometido. – A jovem lhe deu as costas, mas não chegou a dar um passo para se afastar.

\- Estou na metade do livro. – O youkai disse de repente, sentando-se na cama. Não sabia exatamente o porquê de ter dito aquilo. Provavelmente por não querer voltar a dormir. Talvez por saber que ela também não queria voltar a dormir.

\- Sério? – Ela se voltou para ele sorrindo. – O que está achando do livro? – Botan se sentou no chão de frente para ele. Hiei cruzou as pernas sob seu corpo, assim ficaria numa posição confortável para conversar com ela. Não que houvesse planejado transformar aquilo numa conversa.

\- Como a indicação veio de uma Baka Onna, estou surpreso por a história ser tão boa. – Ele falou num dar de ombros para irritá-la.

\- Seu chato. – A jovem disse ainda sorrindo, não caindo na implicância dele. – Em que parte você está? Quero comentar a história, mas não quero falar de alguma parte que você não tenha lido ainda.

E foi assim que eles passaram a noite... Falando de um livro, que Hiei sequer quisera ler em primeiro lugar, com uma pessoa com a qual ele nunca imaginara que pudesse ter algo em comum. Era loucura se sentir tão tranquilo ao conversar com aquela onna?

 **When people run in circles**

 **(Quando as pessoas andam em círculos)**

 **It's a very, very mad world**

 **(É um mundo muito, muito louco)**

 **Mad world, mad world, mad world**

 **(Mundo louco, mundo louco, mundo louco)**

 **[Mad World – Gary Jules]**

 **Início e Término: 15/02/2017.**

1 Pesadelo – Tradução do Japonês.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amanogawa1**

" _Algumas vezes você nunca vai saber o valor de uma coisa,_

 _até que isso se torne apenas uma memória."_

Dr. Suess

 **I like New York in June, how about you?**

 **(Eu gosto de Nova York em Junho, e quanto a você?** **  
** **I like a Gershwin tune, how about you?**

 **(Eu gosto das músicas de Gershwin, e quanto a você?)** **  
** **I love a fireside when a storm is due**

 **(Eu amo uma lareira quando uma tempestade está vindo)** **  
** **I like potato chips, moonlight and motor trips, How about you?**

 **(Eu gosto de batata frita, luz do luar e viagens de moto, e quanto a você?**

\- Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do livro. – Disse Botan algumas noites depois quando Hiei lhe devolveu-o. A jovem sentava-se no chão de frente para ele todas as noites e, desde aquela primeira noite, conseguia convencê-lo a conversar com ela. Se é que podia chamar as frases monossilábicas dele de conversa. Mas a jovem não planejava desistir tão cedo. Se Hiei fora capaz de falar com ela sobre o livro, poderia falar sobre outras coisas.

\- Por que você continua voltando? – Ele perguntou repentinamente. – Já li o livro que você me emprestou e já falei sobre ele. Não entendo o que você ainda quer aqui. – A jovem ficou um pouco desconcertada com as palavras dele.

\- Eu gosto de conversar com você. – Botan disse por fim.

\- Hm. – Hiei desviou os olhos dos dela. – Que bobagem.

\- Não é bobagem. Quero conhecer você melhor. – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Pra quê? – O koorime indagou num dar de ombros. – Isso não vai lhe trazer nada de útil.

\- Você só faz coisas que considera úteis? – A jovem olhou para ele um pouco surpresa.

\- Qual seria o sentido em agir de outra forma?

\- Não sei bem. Só sei que faço milhares de coisas inúteis apenas porque gosto ou por me sentir bem fazendo elas. – Botan explicou sorrindo.

\- Como o quê? – Hiei perguntou um pouco curioso.

\- Gosto de ver as pétalas das flores de cerejeira caindo das árvores. É lindo entrar num jardim quando elas estão caindo. Você sabia que a velocidade das flores de cerejeira ao cair é cinco centímetros por segundo? – A jovem tinha um sorriso sereno ao dizer isso. – Sei que é uma informação inútil como você diz, mas, às vezes, me pego observando uma das flores caindo e faço a contagem na minha cabeça.

\- E quanto tempo demora?

\- Isso depende das condições do tempo. Pode estar ventando então a flor fica apenas flutuando no ar por um longo tempo, e então demora muito. – Hiei olhava para ela como se estivesse vendo uma criatura rara. Algo que nunca tivera a oportunidade de analisar antes. Botan baixou os olhos, envergonhada.

 **I'm mad about good books, can't get my fill,**

 **(Sou louco por bons livros, nunca estou satisfeito,)** **  
** **And Franklin Roosevelt's looks give me a thrill**

 **E o olhar de Franklin Roosevelt me deixa emocionado)** **  
** **Holding hands at the movie show, when all the lights are low**

 **(E ficar de mãos dadas na estréia de um filme, quando as luzes estão baixas)** **  
** **May not be new, but I like it, how about you?**

 **(Pode não ser algo novo, mas eu gosto disso, e quanto a você?**

\- Ora, vamos, Hiei. Deve ter algo que você goste de fazer que não seja exatamente útil. – Ela insistiu ainda de cabeça baixa. – Não é possível levar uma vida só fazendo coisas úteis. Seria uma vida bem chata. – A jovem voltou a olhar para ele. – Prometo que não vou contar a ninguém. Seja lá o que for. – O koorime pareceu refletir se deveria confiar nela. Não que tivesse um grande segredo a contar, mas falar sobre si mesmo nunca fora o seu forte.

\- Gosto de olhar as estrelas. – Hiei respondeu e Botan ficou em silêncio esperando ele dizer mais. – Um dos bandidos que me criou me ensinou a lê-las uma vez. Para eu poder me guiar caso estivesse perdido. E eu aprendi. Aprendi inúmeras constelações. Mesmo as que não eram necessárias. Gosto de deitar e apenas olhar para elas. Às vezes meus olhos ficam distraídos e quando volto a focalizá-los, percebo que estou olhando para uma constelação que não conheço. Gosto quando isso acontece, pois então preciso descobrir qual é o nome dela. – Botan estava feliz por Hiei ter contato aquilo para ela. Nunca o vira tão sereno a respeito de algo. Nunca o vira falar tanto.

\- Qual é a sua constelação favorita? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

\- Draco. Tem a forma de um dragão. – Ele explicou.

\- Você sabe a posição das estrelas dessa constelação?

\- É claro que sim. – Ele respondeu indignado, como se a jovem o houvesse insultado.

\- Você poderia desenhá-la pra mim? – Ela perguntou estendendo a caneta e a prancheta cheia de folhas de papel ofício, que sempre carregava pelos corredores para anotar as ordens que recebia. Hiei pensou em se recusar, mas quando deu por si, já estava sentando-se à frente dela no chão e pegando os objetos. Ele fez os pontos que indicavam as estrelas da constelação e depois as conectou, mostrando como formavam um dragão. – Nossa! – Botan exclamou admirada. – Eu adoro as estrelas, mas nunca havia parado para pensar nas constelações. Isso é lindo, Hiei. Pode desenhar outras? – E assim eles passaram a noite. Hiei desenhava constelações para Botan e lhe explicava quais eram elas. – Você deve sentir muito a falta de poder vê-las todas as noites. – Disse a jovem num sussurro.

\- Hm. – O koorime deu de ombros e tentou não demonstrar suas emoções, mas era óbvio que sentia falta de vê-las. Era uma das coisas que mais sentia falta. – Toda essa conversa, e você ainda não explicou porque quer me conhecer. – Ele falou mudando de assunto. – Não creio que eu faça parte da categoria de coisas inúteis, mas que você gosta.

\- Ainda não. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Mas, digamos que você seja um mistério pra mim no momento. Mistérios sempre me chamam a atenção. Eu gosto de mistérios. – Hiei corou e baixou a cabeça olhando para os papéis em suas mãos.

\- Posso ser um mistério com um péssimo final. – Ele falou desenhando um único ponto na folha.

\- Duvido muito disso. – Respondeu Botan rindo. – O que é isso? – Ela perguntou olhando para a folha.

\- À noite, Sirius é a estrela mais brilhante no céu, mas apesar de ser a estrela mais brilhante do nosso sistema solar, não é o corpo celeste mais brilhante que podemos ver. Alguns planetas, muitas vezes, são mais brilhantes que Sirius, isso sem contar a lua e o sol. – Ele explicou lhe devolvendo suas coisas e voltando para sua cama. – Talvez você devesse procurá-la amanhã. Sirius faz parte de uma constelação bem conhecida. Tenho certeza de que você vai ser capaz de descobrir qual é. E creio que isso será bem melhor do que passar a noite aqui. – Botan sentiu-se um pouco triste ao ouvis as palavras dele. De alguma forma sabia que Hiei estava tentando afastá-la de si, pois ela se aproximara demais de uma parte que ele preferia manter escondida.

\- Eu vou procurar essa constelação amanhã, Hiei. – A jovem falou se levantando para ir embora com um sorriso compreensivo. – Mas você não vai se livrar de mim. Vou continuar voltando. – Hiei apenas soltou um grunhido e fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia os passos dela se afastando.

Temia que ela voltasse. Temia tê-la tão perto de si. Aquela onna conseguia quebrá-lo cada vez mais e isso não podia ser uma coisa boa. Se ele permitisse, logo ela teria tanta presença em sua vida como Sirius2 tinha no universo. E isso nunca poderia ser bom.

 **I like it, how about you?**

 **(Eu gosto disso e quanto a você?)**

 **[How About You? – Harry Nilsson]**

 **Início e Término: 17/02/2017.**

1 Via Láctea. – Tradução do Japonês.

2 Sirius é considerada "O sol por trás do sol" pelas Escolas de Mistério, a verdadeira fonte de potência do nosso sol. Se o calor do nosso sol continua vivo no mundo físico, Sirius é quem mantém o mundo espiritual vivo. É a "verdadeira luz" que brilha no Oriente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Detachment1**

" _E_ _eu nunca me senti tão imerso_ _e ao_ _mesmo tempo_

 _tão desapegado_ _de_ _mim_ _e_ _tão presente_ _no_ _mundo_ _."_

Albert Camus

 **If this is to end in fire**

 **(Se isto é para terminar em fogo)**

 **Then we should all burn together**

 **(Então devemos todos queimar juntos)**

 **Watch the flames climb high into the night**

 **(Ver as chamas subirem na noite)**

 **Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will**

 **(Chamando ao pai, oh, se prepare e iremos)**

 **Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side**

 **(Assistir as chamas queimando a encosta da montanha)**

\- O que estou fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Hiei ao ser, praticamente, jogado na sala de Koenma por George. Fora arrastado para lá sem mais nem menos.

\- Sente-se, Hiei. – Disse Koenma sério. O koorime fez o que ele dizia, afinal não havia motivos para ele ficar de pé.

\- O que quer comigo? – O youkai insistiu. O príncipe do Reikai respirou fundo antes de falar novamente.

\- Meu pai tem uma proposta para você. – Hiei o encarou com desconfiança. Não confiava em ninguém no Reikai E se tivesse que confiar em alguém dali, Emma seria a última pessoa que ele cogitaria para o cargo. – Mas antes que eu diga do que se trata essa proposta, quero que saiba que apenas concordei com isso porque Botan intercedeu por você. – O youkai arregalou os olhos um pouco. O que aquela onna andara fazendo? – Por algum motivo desconhecido, Botan acha que você mudou. Ela acha que você estaria disposto a nos ajudar em troca da redução da sua pena.

\- O que, exatamente, a onna falou? – O koorime perguntou com arrogância.

\- Ela disse que você estava definhando na prisão, que ela podia notar em seus olhos que você estava sofrendo muito e Botan nunca conseguiria ver alguém sofrendo sem tentar ajudar. O argumento dela é que talvez estejamos enganados a seu respeito. – Hiei fazia de tudo para manter sua expressão neutra, mas, por dentro, estava em conflito. Ninguém nunca conseguira lê-lo como aquela onna. Ninguém nunca se interessara o suficiente. – Francamente, não ligo à mínima se você está sofrendo, Hiei. – O Príncipe do Reikai continuou seu discurso. – Você só foi parar na prisão por conta de sua própria arrogância e estupidez. Você mereceu as consequências. Mas talvez Botan esteja certa e exista alguma bondade em você. Estou disposto a lhe dar uma segunda chance. – O youkai sabia que existia um "porém" naquela frase. – Mas quero que saiba que se falhar, se andar fora da linha, se tentar se rebelar de alguma maneira, você não vai ser o único a arcar com as consequências. – O que Koenma estava dizendo? Nada daquilo fazia sentido. – Espero que Botan esteja certa a seu respeito, pois, se você aceitar nossa proposta, a partir de hoje, a vida dela estará conectada à sua. Se você não fizer o que for combinado, Botan também sofrerá as consequências. – Hiei olhava para Koenma com incredulidade.

\- O que isso significa? – O koorime indagou incerto.

\- É muito simples. Se você fizer algo de errado e for sentenciado à morte, Botan também morrerá. Se você fizer algo de errado e for sentenciado a cem anos de prisão, Botan também passará por isso. – Explicou Koenma. – Esse é o tanto que ela confia em você. Realmente espero que Botan não tenha errado ao confiar dessa maneira em você. – Hiei estava atônito. Ninguém nunca estivera disposto a se sacrificar por ele; e ele também nunca sentira que deveria tomar esse tipo de atitude em benefício de alguém. E, de repente, surgia uma onna, que mal o conhecia, e que estava disposta não só a ajudá-lo, mas a morrer por ele, apenas para provar a confiança que tinha em sua possível mudança de atitude.

Aquilo era loucura. Seja lá qual fosse a proposta ele não poderia aceitar. Não podia ser o responsável pela vida dela. Não podia aceitar ser a pessoa que poderia levá-la à ruína. Entretanto... Talvez fosse ingratidão pensar nas coisas daquela maneira. A onna estava disposta a se colocar em risco por ele, ele não deveria fazer o mesmo por ela? Aquela parecia ser a decisão mais importante de sua vida e se sentia completamente despreparado para executá-la. Não estava acostumado a se importar com qualquer pessoa além de si.

\- E a onna concordou com tudo isso? – Ele perguntou por fim. Não podia deixar que Koenma percebesse o conflito pelo qual passava.

\- Com cada condição. Sem pestanejar. – Respondeu Koenma. Hiei se endireitou na cadeira.

\- Qual é a proposta?

* * *

 **And if the night is burning, I will cover my eyes**

 **(E se a noite estiver queimando, vou cobrir meus olhos)**

 **For if the dark returns then my brothers will die**

 **(Pois se a escuridão voltar, meus irmãos morrerão)**

 **And as the sky's falling down it crashed into this lonely town**

 **(E enquanto o céu estiver caindo, colidirá nesta cidade solitária)**

 **And with that shadow upon the ground, I hear my people screaming out**

 **(E com aquela sombra sobre o chão, ouço meu povo gritando)**

Quando Botan foi levar seu jantar, Hiei estava sentado na cama olhando diretamente para ela.

\- Boa noite, Hiei. – A jovem disse tranquilamente.

\- Boa noite? – O youkai indagou indignado. – É só isso que tem a dizer?

\- Se você quer falar sobre algum assunto específico, precisa ser mais claro, Hiei. – Ela explicou com um sorriso sereno. Será que aquela onna estava se fazendo de louca?

\- Ok, onna. – Respondeu o youkai se levantando da cama e andando até ela. Parou quando estava a centímetros da grade. – Por que tomou essa atitude sem me consultar? Faz ideia do que acabei de aceitar? – Ele perguntou tentando conter sua raiva. – Se eu estragar tudo, nós dois seremos atingidos. – Não havia como ser mais claro que aquilo. Dessa vez Botan não podia mais se fazer de boba.

\- Mas você não vai estragar tudo. Eu sei disso.

\- Ah! Agora você também é vidente? – Hiei indagou sarcástico.

\- Não, mas tenho certeza de que você vai se esforçar para que tudo dê certo e eu não me machuque. – Botan respondeu, como se essa informação fosse algo óbvio. Hiei deu um soco nas grades com ambas as mãos. Se estivesse fora da sela e perto de uma parede, as mãos dele estariam posicionadas ao lado da cabeça dela.

\- Parece que você esqueceu que sou um assassino frio e calculista. – Ele disse furioso. – O que lhe garante que sua vida é tão importante pra mim? – Botan deu um passo à frente e seu rosto ficou mais próximo do dele.

\- Eu não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de reação a respeito das coisas que não considerava importantes. – Hiei sentiu que seu rosto esquentava. Tanto pela proximidade como pela resposta dela.

\- Você... – Ele bufou e virou as costas para ela. Não queria que a jovem percebesse seu transtorno. – Não dá para ter uma conversa racional com você. – Botan deu uma pequena risada. Estava satisfeita por tê-lo deixado desconfortável. Geralmente era ele quem a deixava assim. E estava muito feliz por ele ter aceitado a proposta.

\- Por favor, se anime, Hiei. Você vai sair daqui. – Ela pediu com um sorriso resplandecente, se apoiando nas grades. – Sei que ainda estará preso ao Reikai e vai ter que ajudar Yusuke para ir diminuindo a sua pena, mas, ao menos, vai poder sair daqui, dessas quatro paredes. – A jovem esticou sua mão e segurou a mão dele, que estava com o punho cerrado. Hiei congelou ao sentir o toque dela em sua mão, mas descerrou o punho e permitiu que Botan apertasse sua mão levemente. – Você vai poder ver as estrelas de novo. – O koorime passou o polegar por sobre a mão dela e suspirou. O maior problema em toda aquela situação era que ele não estava acostumado a estar conectado a ninguém. Passara tanto tempo sozinho, no escuro, que a luz dela, sua esperança, era quase cegante.

\- Você não precisava ter feito isso. – Ele disse num sussurro. – Um dia eu poderia vê-las novamente. Sou um Youkai. Vou viver muitos anos ainda.

\- Eu sei. – Botan apertou a mão dele e Hiei voltou a encará-la. – Mas eu queria que você as visse hoje. Elas estão incrivelmente lindas. – A jovem soltou a mão dele e pegou uma chave que estava amarrada ao seu pulso. Hiei prendeu o ar quando a viu abrindo a cela, sem nenhum guarda por perto para contê-lo, caso fizesse algo. – Vamos? – Botan perguntou com um sorriso tranquilo, lhe estendendo a mão. O koorime sabia que se pegasse a mão dela, não haveria volta. Estaria preso a ela, por tempo indeterminado.

\- Vamos, onna. – Hiei segurou a mão dela e eles se encaminharam para a saída. No fundo ele sabia, que, de alguma forma, já estava preso a ela.

 **I see fire, Oh, you know I saw a city burning out (fire)**

 **(E eu vejo fogo, Oh, você sabe que eu vi uma cidade queimando [fogo])**

 **And I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin (fire)**

 **(E eu vejo fogo, sinto o calor sobre minha pele [fogo])**

 **And I see fire, Uh (fire)**

 **(E eu vejo fogo, Uh [fogo])**

 **And I see fire burn on and on the mountain side**

 **(E eu vejo fogo queimando a encosta da montanha)**

 **[I See Fire – Ed Sheeram]**

 **Início: 15/02/2017.**

 **Término: 17/02/2017.**

1 Desapego, Separar, Despreendimento – Tradução do Inglês.

Definições da palavra "Detachment":

1\. O ato ou processo de se desconectar ou desapegar.

2\. Indiferença pelas preocupações de outras pessoas.

3\. Evitar envolvimentos emocionais.

4\. Estar isolado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ubiquitous1**

" _Se você não consegue tirar alguém da sua cabeça,_

 _Talvez ela, supostamente, tenha que estar lá."_

Desconhecido

 **I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door**

 **(Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas e acabei na sua porta)**

 **I've had you so many times but, somehow, I want more**

 **(Eu tive você por tantas vezes, mas, de alguma maneira, eu quero mais)**

Depois daquele dia em fora libertado, Botan lhe dissera que ele podia fazer o que quisesse, ele só tinha que voltar uma semana depois, pois as missões das quais ele iria participar, começariam nessa ocasião. A jovem o levou até o Ningenkai e lhe mostrou onde morava. Se ele precisasse de qualquer coisa, podia procurá-la ali. Ela tinha que trabalhar no Reikai, mas todos os dias voltava para casa de tardinha.

\- Independente do que você precisar, ok? – Ela dissera. – Se estiver com fome ou não tiver onde ficar, é só entrar. Vou deixar uma janela aberta. Eu moro no sexto andar, mas tenho certeza de que isso não é um problema pra você. – Botan deu um sorriso triste. – E, se você não aparecer, espero que saiba que vou sentir falta das nossas conversas. – Hiei corou e assentiu antes de desaparecer diante dos olhos dela.

 **I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain**

 **(Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias, na sua esquina, na chuva forte)**

 **Look for the girl with the broken smile**

 **(Procure pela garota com o sorriso quebrado)**

 **Ask her if she wants to stay a while**

 **(Pergunte a ela se quer ficar um pouco)**

 **And she will be loved**

 **(E ela será amada)**

E já tinha três dias que não a via. E não era por não querer. O koorime adoraria vê-la e conversar com ela. Sentia falta disso. Por um tempo, ela sempre estivera ali, à sua disposição. E, agora, estava fora de seu alcance. Não literalmente. Ele podia ir até ela, falar com ela, mas, se fizesse isso, dessa vez não poderia culpar o fato de estar preso e não ter outra opção. Dessa vez, se ele fosse até ela, seria por livre e espontânea vontade. Entraria na casa dela simplesmente porque sentira a falta dela e de seus sorrisos e... Isso era loucura.

Hiei tinha plena consciência de que estava louco. Aquela onna parecia estar em sua mente a todos os momentos. Se via algo interessante pensava que devia contar a ela. Se encontrava uma estrela nova, ela era a primeira a surgir em seus pensamentos. O que deveria fazer? Estava na rua, perto da casa dela, esperando que ela surgisse em alguma janela. Esperando poder ver algum sorriso seu. A presença dela continuava dominando-o mesmo a distância. Começara a chover e ele não se movia, pois não tivera a oportunidade de vê-la nem que fosse de relance. Só conseguiria ir embora depois disso e, mesmo assim, ainda não sabia para onde iria.

Finalmente ela surgira na janela e olhara para fora, mas não estava sorrindo. A jovem parecia estar preocupada, o que o perturbou um pouco. O que será que estava acontecendo? Ficou alguns minutos refletindo sobre o que deveria fazer e, por fim, resolveu ir até lá. Talvez ela dissesse o que a perturbava. De qualquer forma, se ela perguntasse, diria que precisava de abrigo devido à chuva, o que não era mentira. De fato, se não fosse pela chuva, ele não iria até lá. Ou essa era a mentira que continuaria contando a si mesmo até se convencer.

 **Tap on my window, knock on my door**

 **(Dê um toque na minha janela, bata na minha porta)**

 **I want to make you feel beautiful**

 **(Eu quero fazer você se sentir linda)**

 **I know I tend to get so insecure**

 **(Eu sei que costume ficar muito inseguro)**

 **It doesn't matter anymore**

 **(Isso não importa mais)**

E lá estava ele, batendo na janela dela, para não alarmá-la ao sair entrando na casa. Botan, que estava andando em círculos na sala, se virou para a janela e abriu um sorriso enorme ao vê-lo.

\- Hiei! – A jovem exclamou se aproximando com uma toalha que deixara sobre o sofá. – Eu estava tão preocupada com você. Começou a chover de repente e eu não sabia se você estava abrigado. – Ela abriu a toalha e a jogou sobre os cabelos dele. Hiei sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. A onna estava muito perto dele, enxugando seus cabelos. – Você precisa tomar um banho quente e trocar de roupa.

\- Não tenho nenhuma roupa além dessa, onna. – Ele explicou começando a tirar sua capa, que estava molhando o chão da sala dela.

\- Então é bom que eu tenha comprado algumas. – Botan falou sorrindo e indo em direção ao sofá, onde deixara algumas sacolas de roupas. – Comprei duas mudas de roupas, caso você fosse precisar. – Hiei apoiou a toalha sobre seus ombros e olhou para ela surpreso. Não havia como ela saber que ele iria para lá. Era impossível.

\- Se eu não tivesse aparecido, você teria desperdiçado o seu dinheiro. E eu nunca disse que viria. – Ele falou ao se aproximar dela e parar a sua frente. Dessa vez foi a jovem quem corou ao ouvir a constatação dele e sentir o calor que vinha de seu corpo. Mesmo que Hiei estivesse encharcado, era um youkai do fogo e sua temperatura sempre era mais elevada do que a das outras pessoas.

\- Bom... As roupas não estariam perdidas. – Ela disse baixando os olhos. – Eu poderia entregá-las quando a gente se visse na semana que vem. E eu não tinha certeza que você vinha, mas esperava que sim.

\- Por quê? – Ele perguntou sentindo algo que não sabia definir. Seria aquilo esperança?

\- Porque eu estava acostumada a vê-lo todos os dias e conversar com você e... Me interessei em aprender mais sobre as constelações e queria te falar isso. Na verdade, acho que tenho milhares de coisas pra falar, porque durante esses dias surgiram várias coisas na minha cabeça que queria te falar. – Botan riu sem graça. – E... Acho que, bem... Eu senti sua falta. Então tinha esperança de vê-lo antes da missão. – Ela constatou por fim e Hiei deu um sorriso de canto, malicioso. – Não precisa fazer essa cara e zombar de mim, ok? – Ela disse indo para a cozinha com o rosto vermelho. – Eu já sei que sou uma Baka Onna. – Hiei continuou onde estava, observando-a começar a mexer nas panelas para preparar o jantar. Ela estava preocupada com ele. Era por isso que não estava sorrindo quando foi à janela. Imaginava o que ela pensaria se dissesse que só fora até a casa dela porque ficara preocupado com o que a estava perturbando. – Pode ir para o banho, senhor Hiei. – Ela disse ao sair da cozinha para empurrá-lo em direção ao banheiro com as sacolas de roupa. – Está molhando a casa toda e vai acabar ficando resfriado. – O koorime parou na porta do banheiro, ainda com seu sorriso malicioso e a encarou.

\- Também senti sua falta, onna. – Ele falou antes de fechar a porta do banheiro, então não teve a oportunidade de ver o sorriso de felicidade que surgira no rosto dela.

 **And she will be loved**

 **(E ela será amada)**

 **Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

 **(Por favor, não se esforce tanto para dizer adeus)**

 **[She Will be Loved – Maroon 5]**

 **Início e Término: 18/02/2017.**

1 Onipresente – Tradução do Inglês. Estar ou parecer estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Doublethink1**

" _Não há maior distância do que o espaço entre_

 _O que eu sei na minha cabeça e o que acredito em meu coração."_

Desconhecido

\- Olá, Hiei. – Disse Yusuke se aproximando do youkai e de Botan, que o levara até ali para encontrar o grupo inteiro para a próxima missão. – Que bom que resolveu se unir a nós. – Hiei apenas o encarou com indiferença.

\- Hiei não é o nome do cara que tentou matar a Keiko? – Perguntou Kuwabara que acompanhava Yusuke.

\- Aquilo foi um mal entendido. – Explicou Yusuke num dar de ombros. Botan deu um sorriso sem graça.

\- Não sei não, Urameshi. Não confio nesse baixinho. – Insistiu seu amigo.

\- Não preciso da sua confiança, idiota. – Respondeu Hiei estreitando os olhos para ele.

\- Você é muito abusado para um tampinha. – Kuwabara se colocou em posição de luta. – Vamos resolver isso no braço. – O koorime estava prestes a atacá-lo, quando Botan pousou a mão sobre o braço dele.

\- Vamos nos acalmar, rapazes. – Botan falou com doçura. – Kuwabara, tente se controlar, por favor. Hiei estava se comportando até você insultá-lo. Tente ser mais como Yusuke e receba seus novos aliados direito. – Ela podia sentir o braço de Hiei relaxando sob sua mão.

\- Aliados? – Indagou Yusuke. – Quem mais estamos esperando?

\- Creio que seja eu. Me desculpem pelo atraso. – Respondeu a voz da pessoa que saia das sombras naquele momento.

\- Kurama? – Yusuke se aproximou dele, animado. – Fala aí, meu parceiro! – Eles trocaram um aperto de mão. – Agora esse time está completo. A gente tem que comemorar e...

\- Yusuke, ainda temos que terminar a missão. – Lembrou Botan.

\- Ah, é! Vamos nessa, minha gente. Vamos tentar terminar isso antes da hora do jantar pra comemorar! – A animação de Yusuke dissipara o clima de revolta que havia antes, o que era muito bom, na opinião de Botan. Aquela seria uma grande equipe, ela tinha certeza.

* * *

 **Keeping secrets safe**

 **(Mantendo os segredos seguros)**

 **Every move we make**

 **(Cada movimento que fazemos)**

 **Seems like no one's letting go**

 **(Parece que ninguém está deixando pra lá)**

 **And it's such a shame**

 **(E isso é uma vergonha)**

 **Cause if you feel the same,**

 **(Porque se você sente o mesmo,)**

 **How am I supposed to know?**

 **(Como supostamente vou saber?)**

A missão fora um sucesso e Yusuke insistira que todos fossem para um fliperama, pois mereciam se divertir. Botan até conseguiu convencer Hiei de que isso lhe faria bem e que ele deveria tentar se enturmar. Muito a contragosto ele foi e ficou sentado na mesa deles sem conversar. Yusuke e Kuwabara jogavam como alucinados, afinal já estavam acostumados a todos os jogos que haviam ali. Kurama e Botan fizeram algumas tentativas. Kurama se saia muito bem nos jogos. Por ser um aluno estudioso, Yusuke e Kuwabara pensaram que ele não saberia nada a respeito de jogos, mas Kurama estava quase superando eles.

Botan tentou jogar algumas vezes, mas não era muito boa nisso, o que gerava risadas por parte de seus amigos. Hiei a observava de longe. Desde que saíra do Reikai ela se disponibilizara em ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso, mas ele se recusara a aceitar aquilo com facilidade. Achava que já devia muito a ela para pedir algo mais e, além disso, queria se manter à distância. A proximidade entre eles o perturbava. Deixava seus pensamentos confusos. Sem mencionar as coisas que andava sentindo.

Quando ela segurara seu braço mais cedo para impedir a briga entre Kuwabara e ele, seu coração acelerara. Seu maldito coração acelerara com apenas um toque dela. Tinha que ficar longe. Isso era uma certeza em sua cabeça. Mas... Por que seu coração insistia em acelerar sempre que a via? Por que ele parecia sempre levá-lo para perto dela para que aquelas sensações se espalhassem por todas as suas artérias?

O sorriso dela era lindo. Era contagiante. Nesse momento a jovem olhou para ele e gesticulou para que ele se juntasse a ela numa nova partida do jogo. Hiei apenas negou com a cabeça. Botan suspirou e uniu as mãos fazendo um gesto como se implorasse para ele participar. Novamente ele negou com a cabeça. A jovem então se aproximou da mesa deles.

\- Você me fez vir aqui, senhor Hiei. – Ela disse estreitando os olhos de brincadeira. – Agora vai ter que vir comigo nem que seja arrastado.

\- Onna... – Botan o puxou pelo braço e, mesmo que seu cérebro soubesse que deveria continuar onde estava, seu coração deu um pulo e o fez se levantar e segui-la. – Eu não sei jogar essas coisas.

 **Will we ever say the words we're feeling**

 **(Nós iremos dizer um dia as palavras que estamos sentindo?**

 **Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls**

 **(Alcançar o fundo e derrubar todas as paredes)**

\- Parece ser muito fácil para a maioria das pessoas. – Botan disse indicando seus amigos. – Acho que devo ter um distúrbio, então para mim é difícil, mas pro resto do mundo é fácil. – A jovem começou a mostrar o que ele deveria fazer durante o jogo. – Esse console aqui serve para direcionar o carro, mas eu sempre viro demais ou de menos. – Ela explicou rindo e mostrando o que fazia de errado. Hiei, que estava parado ao lado dela, bloqueando a visão de seus amigos, se posicionou de maneira que metade de seu corpo ficasse atrás dela e metade a seu lado e então segurou a mão dela, que estava sobre o console. Pôde notar que a respiração de Botan parou por um momento para depois acelerar.

\- Você parece ficar muito nervosa quando está jogando. Parece que você prende o ar toda vez que tem que fazer uma curva. – A mão dele guiava os movimentos dela. – Está vendo? Não é tão difícil assim. – O corpo dele tocava o dela. Ele sentia seu calor, seu cheiro. Sua mão envolvia a dela e Hiei tinha vontade de deslizá-la por seu braço. Podia sentir a pulsação dela acelerada sob seus dedos.

\- Será que a Botan vai conseguir explicar as coisas direito pro Hiei? – Perguntou Yusuke se aproximando deles e fazendo-os voltar para o mundo real. Hiei deu um passo para trás e soltou a mão dela discretamente.

\- Eu posso não saber jogar, mas acho que sou uma boa professora, afinal ensinei você a ser um detetive espiritual, não é? – Ela respondeu corando e Yusuke pensou que fosse por estar indignada com ele. Afinal, não poderia imaginar que o youkai a seu lado tivesse deixado a jovem tão desconcertada com sua proximidade.

\- Ora, podemos tirar a dúvida. – Ele disse num dar de ombros. – Você joga comigo, Hiei, e se vencer vai provar que Botan é uma boa professora.

\- Hm. Prepare-se para ser humilhado, detetive. – O koorime disse com um sorriso de canto.

Yusuke não teve nem a chance de vencer. Hiei ganhou todas as partidas.

* * *

 **Will we ever have a happy ending**

 **(Um dia iremos ter um final feliz)**

 **Or will we forever only be pretending ?**

 **(Ou iremos ficar apenas fingindo para sempre?)**

Ao fim da noite eles se separaram e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Botan ia subir em seu remo, mas resolveu andar um pouco para arejar seus pensamentos. O que acontecera mais cedo quando Hiei segurara sua mão? Desde que ele estava preso e eles conversavam, ela sentia uma grande afinidade com ele, mas o que sentira naquele momento ultrapassava isso. Ela sentira vontade de beijá-lo, de sentir os braços dele envolvendo-a... Se Yusuke não tivesse aparecido naquele momento o que teria acontecido? A jovem sacudiu a cabeça. Provavelmente não teria acontecido nada. Não era porque ela se sentia dessa maneira que Hiei sentiria o mesmo.

Botan parou de andar, assustada. Podia jurar que ouvia passos atrás dela. E era verdade. Os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais. A jovem se preparava para conjurar seu remo e lutar se fosse preciso para poder fugir, mas uma sombra passou por ela rapidamente e parou à sua frente. Botan quase gritou, mas se acalmou ao ver que a pessoa era Hiei.

\- Hiei, você quase me matou de susto! – Ela disse dando um tapa no braço dele. – Está maluco?

\- Talvez. – Ele respondeu encarando-a com seriedade.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A jovem perguntou se acalmando. O koorime assentiu. – O que foi? Precisa de ajuda? – Hiei assentiu novamente. – Então me diga o que posso fazer pra te ajudar. – O youkai analisou os olhos dela para verificar se ela falava sério, e realmente queria ajudá-lo. Sabia como poderia acabar com aquela loucura.

\- Tem certeza de que quer me ajudar? – Ele perguntou para confirmar.

\- Hiei, você ainda não percebeu que estou do seu lado? – Botan indagou tocando o braço dele com gentileza. – Eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo, desde que você não esteja planejando matar alguém. – A jovem concluiu com um sorriso.

\- Ok. – E, sem dizer mais nada, Hiei a beijou. Botan arregalou os olhos surpresa e quase o empurrou devido ao susto, mas ao estender as mãos para empurrá-lo e tocar seu peito, a jovem pôde sentir que o coração dele estava tão acelerado quanto o seu. Aquilo fez com que ela relaxasse e fechasse os olhos para correspondê-lo. Hiei a segurou pela cintura e aproximou seus corpos e Botan o envolveu pelo pescoço, abrindo os lábios para ele beijá-la livremente. Os beijos dele e seus toques causavam arrepios a jovem. Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele até nas pontas de seu cabelo. O calor dele a dominava.

De repente Hiei se afastou. Os dois estavam ofegantes, Botan não o libertara de seu abraço e, portanto, ele voltou a se aproximar, beijando seu pescoço. Hiei não conseguia entender como sua mente podia continuar insistindo que aquilo estava errado se seu coração e seu corpo diziam que o que estavam fazendo era a coisa mais certa que poderia existir.

\- Onna, se quiser se afastar de mim, essa é a hora. – Ele disse voltando a beijar os lábios dela com ardor.

\- Não quero. – A jovem sussurrou enquanto suas mãos percorriam os cabelos dele. – Me leve para casa. – Ela pediu beijando o rosto dele. Imediatamente Hiei a pegou no colo com delicadeza e a beijou novamente.

\- Vai ter que me mostrar o caminho. – Ele disse dando um salto para poder correr por sobre os prédios. Aquele conflito que existia dentro dele tinha que acabar.

 **Will we always be...?**

 **(Iremos sempre ficar...?)**

 **Will we always be pretending?**

 **(Iremos ficar fingindo para sempre?)**

 **[Pretending – Glee]**

 **Início e Término: 17/02/2017.**

1 É o ato de, simultaneamente, aceitar duas crenças mutuamente contraditórias como verdadeiras. Muitas vezes esse conceito é usado em contextos sociais.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shoganai1**

" _Às vezes encontramos nosso destino_

 _no caminho que tomamos para evitá-lo."_

Provérbio Chinês

 **You hear me so clearly and see how I try**

 **(Você me ouve tão claramente e vê o quanto eu tento)**

 **So you feel me, so heal me and tear me apart**

 **(Então você me sente, então me cure e me faça em pedaços)**

Quando chegaram ao apartamento dela, Hiei foi direto para o quarto, com a jovem ainda em seus braços. Ele a deitou na cama gentilmente e tirou sua própria camisa antes de cobrir o corpo dela com o seu. Botan o recebeu com carinho, abraçando-o e correspondendo a seus beijos com doçura.

O koorime evitou aquilo pelo máximo de tempo possível. Tentara evitar aquela situação a todo custo, mas não conseguira. Estava ali. Totalmente à mercê dela. Completamente entregue. E sabia que não haveria retorno depois disso. Sabia que não conseguiria simplesmente se afastar dela novamente. E essa era uma certeza em sua mente e em seu coração. Nisso os dois concordavam. A partir daquele momento, ele era dela.

 **And I won't tell a soul, I won't tell at all**

 **(E eu não vou contar a uma alma sequer, não direi absolutamente nada)**

 **And do they have to know about my goodnight girl?**

 **(E eles precisam saber sobre a minha garota de boa noite?)**

Ele beijava o corpo dela com calma enquanto a despia e os gemidos dela soavam como suspiros de felicidade para Hiei. O youkai parecia estar desembrulhando um presente precioso, parecia ter medo de quebrá-la ou de machucá-la e, por isso, fazia tudo com muita calma. Queria gravar cada traço dela, cada marca em seu corpo, cada curva.

Botan o beijou no peito sobre seu coração e Hiei constatou o que já sabia tão bem. A menos que ela lhe dissesse que deveria partir, nunca mais a deixaria. Ele nunca diria isso a ninguém, nem mesmo a ela. Nunca soubera, até conhecê-la, que era possível se sentir daquela maneira por uma mulher.

Já estivera com outras mulheres, é claro, mas elas sempre souberam que não havia nada sério entre eles, assim como ele mesmo sabia. Era apenas sexo. Era apenas por uma noite.

 **You keep me so near you and see me so far**

 **(Você me mantém tão perto de você e me vê tão longe)**

 **And hold me and send me and deep in your heart**

 **(E me abraça e me envia pro fundo do seu coração)**

Youkais podiam ser bem frios quando se tratava de sexo. Desde que deixassem claro desde o princípio que era apenas isso que queriam, era fácil encontrar alguém. Mas eles também podiam tratar o assunto com bastante seriedade se o assunto se tratasse de uma parceira definitiva. Isso não podia ser discutido com leviandade. Se queriam estar com alguém definitivamente também tinham que deixar claro e ele não fizera isso.

Não sabia qual era o intuito da onna, mas ele não queria apenas uma noite com Botan. Não sabia se havia um meio de fazer aquilo durar para sempre, mas faria o máximo possível. A jovem se contorcia sob o corpo dele, fazendo suas peles se tocarem a todo o momento. Aparentemente ela não queria ficar afastada dele nem por um segundo. Botan o puxava e o prendia em seus braços, beijando-o avidamente.

E as unhas dela percorrendo suas costas lhe causavam arrepios e o faziam perder a noção de controle que estava tentando manter até aquele momento. Hiei a envolveu em seus braços enquanto a penetrava.

 **Doesn't matter how sad I made ya**

 **(Não importa o quão triste eu te fiz)**

 **Doesn't matter how hard I try**

 **(Não importa o que quanto eu tente)**

 **Just remember the same old reason**

 **(Apenas lembre da velha mesma razão)**

 **Reflected in your eyes you said you wanted me**

 **(Refletido em seus olhos você disse que me queria)**

A onna também o que queria. Isso era o mais surpreendente. Botan o envolveu com suas pernas, impedindo que ele se afastasse muito dela. Os gemidos dela estavam um pouco mais altos e isso o estava enlouquecendo. A voz dela chamando por ele, os olhos dela refletindo o desejo nos seus, o corpo dela se movendo com o seu em perfeita sincronia. Não havia mais nada que ele pudesse desejar, além de ver o carinho que ela sentia por ele em seus olhos.

Quando terminaram, ele continuou beijando-a. Botan sorria encantada para ele. Contra sua vontade ele saiu de cima dela e deitou ao seu lado. A jovem lhe deu um beijo na boca e encostou seu corpo ao dele. Hiei apertou-a contra si e estava muito tentado a recomeçar todo o processo pelo qual acabaram de passar. Ainda não estava satisfeito, mas antes queria falar com ela.

\- Onna... – Botan o calou com um beijo, o que o fez sorrir. – Precisamos conversar. – Ela ficou séria e afastou seu rosto do dele. – O que foi?

\- Quando um cara diz isso depois de ter ido pra cama com uma garota, nunca significa algo bom. – A jovem falou preocupada. – Você não vai me dizer que o que aconteceu foi incrível e depois ir embora, vai? – Hiei olhou para ela incrédulo.

\- Não. – Respondeu sério, talvez até um pouco magoado. – É isso que você pensa de mim? – O koorime estava prestes a se levantar da cama. Queria pedir para cortejá-la e ela lhe dizia um absurdo daqueles?

\- Não vá, Hiei. Me desculpe. – A jovem pediu segurando o braço dele com delicadeza. – Eu sinto muito. Não duvido de você. Eu só... Já vi pessoas demais passando por esse tipo de situação. – Hiei a encarou e viu que estava sendo sincera. Ele voltou a deitar ao seu lado e a beijou.

\- Não vou deixá-la. – Ele disse simplesmente e voltou a abraçá-la.

\- Então... O que você quer falar? – Botan perguntou corando ao sentir que ele novamente estava prestes a possuí-la.

\- Eu não sei como humanos ou Guias Espirituais agem nesse tipo de situação, mas no Makai se você quer cortejar alguém deve pedir permissão antes de fazer qualquer coisa. – O rosto dele também ficou vermelho. – Hm. Eu não pedi permissão antes, então, quero saber agora, se você permite que eu a corteje.

\- O que significa exatamente isso? – Ela perguntou em dúvida. Já lera inúmeros livros de romance, mas talvez no Makai a palavra não tivesse a mesma conotação.

\- Significa que não quero algo que dure apenas uma noite. – Ele desviou os olhos dos dela envergonhado. – Isso significa que... – Quando a encarou novamente e viu que ela o olhava com tranquilidade apenas esperando que ele concluísse o que ia dizer, nunca duvidando que ele diria algo honrado, Hiei recobrou sua confiança. – Significa que quero ter um relacionamento em longo prazo com você. – Botan ficou um pouco surpresa.

\- Então, você quer namorar comigo? – Ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso de canto, muito parecido com o que ele sempre fazia.

\- É. Creio que em termos humanos seria exatamente isso. – O koorime concordou, ruborizado e a jovem riu antes de beijá-lo.

\- Sim. Eu quero namorar você, Hiei. – Botan respondeu envolvendo o pescoço dele com seus braços enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com a cintura dela. Eles continuaram se beijando e Hiei estava prestes a se colocar novamente sobre ela, mas Botan empurrou seu peito e fez com que ele se deitasse de barriga para cima. – Eu fico por cima dessa vez. – Ela disse rindo e se abaixando para beijá-lo. Hiei não contestou. Não era como se fosse reclamar pela oportunidade de ver o corpo dela se movendo sobre o seu. Só lhe restava aceitar e respeitar a vontade dela.

 **Caught up in your wishing well, your hopes inside it**

 **(Apanhado no seu poço dos desejos, suas esperanças dentro dele)**

 **Take your love and promises and make them last**

 **(Pegue seu amor e suas promessas e as faça durar)**

 **You make them last**

 **(Você as faz durar)**

 **[Goodnight Girl – Wet Wet Wet]**

 **Início e Término: 18/02/2017.**

1 Shoganai é uma palavra japonesa, que remete ao conceito de resignação. Ao pé da letra, significa algo como "não tem jeito" ou "não há o que fazer". Mas, para os japoneses, shoganai não é uma simples palavra. Trata-se de uma filosofia de vida. É a aceitação dos fatos diante de uma situação irremediável. É melhor aceitar e seguir adiante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Paean1**

" _É uma coisa terrível, eu acho, na vida, esperar que você esteja pronto._

 _Eu tenho essa sensação agora que, na verdade,_

 _Ninguém nunca está pronto para fazer alguma coisa._

 _Quase não há algo como "pronto"._

 _Há apenas o agora._

 _E você pode muito bem fazer isso agora._

 _Falando de maneira geral,_

 _Agora é um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro."_

Hugh Laurie

 **You are the one, girl, and you know that it's true**

 **(Você é a escolhida, garota, e você sabe que isso é verdade)** **  
** **I'm feeling younger, every time that I'm alone with you**

 **(Estou me sentindo mais jovem toda vez que estou sozinho com você)**

\- Levanta, Hiei. – Disse Botan sacudindo ele na cama. – Hoje é o aniversário do Kuwabara. Temos que nos arrumar se quisermos chegar na hora. – Ela começou a fazer cócegas nele, já que o youkai continuava fingindo estar dormindo.

\- Chega, onna. – Ele falou rindo. Ela sempre fazia isso quando ele insistia em ficar na cama. Hiei a puxou e lhe deu um beijo. – Eu nem sequer gosto dele. É melhor ficarmos em casa. – As mãos dele começaram a subir pelo corpo dela.

\- Não, senhor. – Botan segurou as mãos dele, mas lhe deu mais um beijo. – Ele é um de nossos amigos e devemos ir. Além disso, você sabe que ele namora Yukina. Ela é sua irmã. Isso faz dele seu cunhado. – O koorime fez uma expressão de desgosto.

\- Não precisa ficar me lembrando disso. – Resmungou franzindo o cenho. – Se eu matá-lo, ele não será mais meu cunhado.

\- Mas Yukina ficaria triste. – Hiei revirou os olhos.

\- Se eu ficar em casa ele corre menos perigo de morrer. – Ele falou se espreguiçando e Botan o abraçou.

\- Por favor. Por favor. Se você for, prometo que não vai se arrepender. – A mão dela deslizou da barriga dele até seu peito por baixo da camisa.

\- Estou gostando do rumo dessa conversa. – Ele respondeu voltando a beijá-la. – O que vou ganhar com isso?

\- Só vai saber na volta. – A jovem disse se levantando da cama e piscando para ele, com um sorriso malicioso. Hiei ficou observando-a enquanto ela saia do quarto. – Pare de olhar pra minha bunda. – O koorime riu novamente. Sempre que estava com ela era assim. Não conseguia conter suas emoções. Resolveu levantar e ir para o banho. Já que seria compensado, não se importava de ir à festa.

* * *

 **We were sitting in a parked car, stealing kisses in the front yard**

 **(Estávamos sentados num carro estacionado, roubando beijos no jardim)** **  
** **We got questions we should not ask but**

 **(Temos perguntas que não deveríamos fazer, mas)**

Seus amigos ainda não sabiam do relacionamento deles. Estavam morando juntos há cinco meses e ainda não contaram a ninguém. Hiei não se importava, já que achava que isso não era da conta de mais ninguém além deles, mas talvez Botan não gostasse daquela situação. Mais tarde tocaria no assunto com ela. Se ela quisesse poderiam contar a eles.

Estavam na varanda da casa de Kuwabara e podiam ouvir as vozes de seus amigos conversando lá dentro. A jovem já estava estendendo a mão para tocar a campainha quando Hiei a puxou para seus braços e a beijou.

\- O que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou abraçada a ele, sorrindo.

\- Beijando minha namorada. – O koorime respondeu voltando a beijá-la. – Não vou poder fazer isso lá dentro.

\- Por que não? – A jovem beijou seu rosto. Seu casaco era quente, mas Hiei era mais; e naquele frio que estava fazendo ela adorava ficar abraçada a ele.

\- Eles sabem que estamos juntos? – Ele indagou confuso.

\- Não. Mas podemos contar. – Hiei refletiu por um minuto. Não era nisso que estava pensando momentos atrás? Mas não era só nisso que estava pensando. Estava pensando no que queria dizer a ela já há algum tempo também.

\- Ok, onna. – O youkai concordou colando seus lábios aos dela e tocando a campainha. Botan deu um pequeno pulo ao ouvir o barulho e Hiei riu dela. A porta foi aberta pelo próprio Kuwabara, que parou chocado ao ver os dois abraçados.

\- Hã... O que está acontecendo aqui? – Yusuke, que estava atrás dele, ficou boquiaberto.

\- Acho que isso significa que eles estão se pegando. – Yusuke falou se recompondo.

\- Não seja ridículo, Urameshi. – Respondeu Kuwabara dando um tapa no amigo e começando a rir. – A Botan não sairia com esse monstrinho.

\- Na verdade a Botan adora esse monstrinho. – Disse a própria dando um beijo nos lábios de seu namorado. – E nós estamos namorando. – Hiei teve que libertá-la de seu abraço para poderem entrar na casa, mas Botan segurou sua mão e o puxou para dentro junto com ela.

\- Ele dever ter feito alguma coisa com ela. Provavelmente está controlando sua mente. – Insistiu Kuwabara. – Temos que fazer alguma coisa, Urameshi.

\- É verdade. Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – Concordou Yusuke. – Até Hiei tem uma namorada e Kurama, não. Temos que ajudar o coitado. Sua irmã ainda está solteira?

\- Urameshi, vamos resolver isso lá fora. – Disse Kuwabara e Hiei deu um pequeno sorriso de canto ao ouvir aquela discussão. Aqueles dois nunca mudariam. Kurama tinha que se cuidar.

* * *

 **In the summer, as the lilacs bloom**

 **(No verão, enquanto os lilases florescem)** **  
** **Love flows deeper than the river, every moment that I spend with you**

 **(O amor flui mais profundo do que um rio, cada momento que passo com você)**

\- Por essa eu não esperava, Hiei. – Disse Kurama a seu amigo enquanto Botan conversava com as garotas. – Realmente não vi isso.

\- Você não sabe tudo, raposa. – Respondeu o koorime com um sorriso de canto. Kurama, que até então estivera sorrindo, ficou sério.

\- Mas você está levando isso a sério, Hiei? – Indagou o Youko preocupado. – Botan é uma boa pessoa. Não gostaria de vê-la magoada. – Kurama sabia muito bem como Hiei costumava se comportar e já podia imaginar como uma pessoa como Botan reagiria se ele a rejeitasse repentinamente.

\- Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu perguntei se poderia cortejá-la. – Explicou Hiei ficando vermelho.

\- Você o quê? – Kurama estava surpreso com aquilo. – Ela sabe o significado disso?

\- Ela sabe que isso significa que quero um relacionamento em longo prazo com ela. – Disse o koorime num dar de ombros.

\- Então ela não sabe que, na verdade, você tem a intenção de ficar com ela para sempre? – Hiei negou com a cabeça. Não tivera coragem de explicar tudo em detalhes para ela depois da primeira noite deles juntos. A jovem poderia achar que ele estava sendo muito apressado em suas atitudes. "Para sempre" era muito tempo.

\- Como você espera que um ser humano normal vá reagir ao ouvir algo tão absurdo? Ela sabe que me importo e isso basta. – Hiei observou a jovem enquanto ela ria com as amigas. Ela era a coisa mais importante para ele. Não poderia perdê-la.

\- E quando estiver naquela época, Hiei? E quando você tiver que se unir a ela para sempre? Você tem que contar tudo a ela. Pelo que pude notar, ela te ama. Botan não vai querer deixá-lo e...

\- Você acha mesmo que...? – Hiei não conseguiu completar a pergunta. Aquilo era demais para ele. Não podia acreditar nisso e depois descobrir que não era verdade.

\- Que ela o ama? – Insistiu Kurama. – Isso está na cara. E se você também a ama, vai contar tudo o mais rápido possível, antes que seja tarde demais. – O koorime apenas concordou com a cabeça. Mas antes de tomar qualquer atitude precisava saber com certeza.

* * *

 **We were sat upon our best friend's roof,**

 **(Estávamos sentados no telhado de nosso melhor amigo,)**

 **I had both of my arms round you**

 **(Eu tinha meus braços ao seu redor)** **  
** **Watching the sunrise replace the moon**

 **(Assistindo o nascer do sol substituir a lua)**

Hiei estava sentado no balanço que havia na varanda pensando no que deveria fazer, em como deveria falar a ela; quando a porta se abriu e a jovem se juntou a ele. Botan colocou o braço dele sobre seus ombros e o abraçou, encostando sua cabeça no peito dele. Hiei encostou sua cabeça no cabelo dela e sentiu seu cheiro. Aquele era seu cheiro favorito. Adorava acordar sentindo o cheiro dela e dormir do mesmo jeito. O cheiro dela o acalmava sempre. Ela tinha o cheiro de lavanda misturado com alguma outra flor que ele nunca conseguia identificar. Devia ser o cheiro dela mesma. Uma flor rara.

\- Por que está aqui fora sozinho? – Ela perguntou se aconchegando a ele.

\- Socializar gasta muito da minha energia, então tive que sair um pouco para respirar. – A jovem riu.

\- Não se preocupe. Já vão cortar o bolo e logo poderemos ir pra casa. – A voz dela estava sonolenta. – Acho que estou passando muito tempo com você. Parece que socializar está esgotando minha energia. – Hiei sorriu, mas logo voltou a pensar na conversa que tivera com Kurama. – O que foi, Hiei? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece estar preocupado. – Ela nem estava olhando para o seu rosto. Podia sentir isso apenas por estar tão perto dele?

\- Não é nada... – A jovem levantou a cabeça para poder encará-lo.

\- Hiei, por que você insiste em guardar tudo pra si? – Ela perguntou com uma expressão de tristeza. – Você pode confiar em mim. Seja lá o que for. Não vou julgá-lo. – O koorime deu outro sorriso de canto. Sabia daquilo tudo. Não entendia porque sua mente sempre tentava confundi-lo. Tocou o rosto dela com a mão e lhe deu um beijo.

\- Conversamos em casa, ok? – Ele perguntou gentilmente.

\- Ok. – O sorriso voltou ao rosto dela e a jovem levantou, puxando-o pela mão. – Vamos cantar parabéns. – E novamente ele fora arrastado para dentro da casa de Kuwabara.

* * *

 **How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?**

 **(Como você se sentiria se eu dissesse que te amo?)** **  
** **It's just something that I want to do**

 **(É apenas uma coisa que quero fazer)** **  
** **I'll be taking my time, spending my life**

 **(Eu estarei pegando meu tempo, gastando minha vida)** **  
** **Falling deeper in love with you**

 **(Me apaixonando cada vez mais por você)** **  
** **So tell me that you love me too**

 **(Então me diga que você me ama também)**

Eles chegaram a casa e Hiei se jogou no sofá. Ainda não tinha certeza do que diria exatamente, mas falaria tudo para ela. Botan tirou os sapatos e se jogou ao lado dele, pegando uma coberta. A jovem se encolheu toda sobre a coberta, fazendo-o rir.

\- E então, o que você queria falar? – Ela perguntou cutucando-o. Hiei tentou puxar a coberta dela, o que a fez se contorcer toda. A noite realmente estava fria e até o aquecedor esquentar a casa toda, demoraria um pouco.

\- Onna, eu posso te esquentar. Esqueceu disso? – Hiei a abraçou e passou o calor de seu corpo para o dela. Botan relaxou.

\- Eu já te disse o quanto te amo por sempre me manter aquecida? – A jovem perguntou rindo. – Eu sempre odiei o frio. – Botan percebeu que Hiei ficara sério, encarando-a. – O que foi?

\- É verdade? – Ele perguntou ansioso pela resposta.

\- O quê? – Ela estava confusa com a reação dele.

\- É verdade que você me ama? – A jovem se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela percebeu que sua resposta era muito importante para ele.

\- É verdade, Hiei. – Botan também estava séria naquele momento.

\- Só por que te mantenho quente? – Ela riu ao ouvir aquela pergunta de duplo sentido sair dos lábios dele.

\- É lógico que não é só por isso. – A jovem explicou como se ele estivesse louco por fazer aquela pergunta. – Amo você porque me faz rir, porque se preocupa comigo, porque está sempre aqui quando eu preciso, porque você me fez ver as estrelas de outra maneira. Amo você por ser você. Não só porque me mantém quente. – Botan lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. – Era isso que estava te preocupando tanto?

\- Não. – Ele respondeu se levantando do sofá e ficando de pé a frente dela.

\- Então o que foi, Hiei? – Botan já estava preocupada com todo aquele mistério.

\- Quando lhe perguntei se poderia cortejá-la, não expliquei todo o sentido que essa expressão tem no Makai. – Ele disse desviando os olhos dos dela.

\- E o que significa então? – A jovem sentou sobre suas pernas para ficar um pouco mais alta no sofá.

\- Significa o que eu disse, mas não só isso. – Hiei passou a mão no rosto antes de continuar. Nunca se sentira tão nervoso quanto naquele momento. Sabia que a jovem poderia acabar rejeitando-o. – Em determinada época do ano alguns youkais precisam se unir à uma fêmea... Uma mulher... Se tiverem escolhido uma. Quando finalmente escolhem uma parceira, eles devem pedir para cortejá-la. O que eu não te contei é que, agora que eu escolhi uma parceira, que é você, vamos precisar nos unir, quando chegar essa época do ano.

\- O que você quer dizer com se unir? Está falando do que eu estou pensando? – Era óbvio que ela estava pensando que ele se referia a sexo. – Porque se for, nós já passamos dessa etapa, Hiei.

\- Não. Não é só isso. Teremos que passar por uma espécie de ritual. Não é nada complicado. – Agora ele precisava falar da parte difícil. – O único problema é que teremos que ficar unidos para sempre.

\- Como assim? Como um casamento? – Botan não sabia o que pensar diante de todas aquelas informações.

\- É mais ou menos como um casamento, mas não existe divórcio. Não existe "não te amo mais e não quero mais vê-lo". É pra sempre. – A jovem olhava para ele confusa.

\- E você não pensava em me contar isso? O que ia fazer quando chegasse essa época do ano? E se nós terminarmos antes disso? O que acontece? – Era isso que temia. Era isso que não queria ouvir saindo dos lábios dela.

\- Se você quiser terminar comigo agora, eu vou para o Makai. E quando chegar essa época, eu vou me trancar numa sala, vou me acorrentar e não virei atrás de você. – Ele explicou sentindo que seu coração estava prestes a se despedaçar. Em algum recanto distante de sua mente havia uma voz que dizia: "eu avisei".

\- E por que você precisaria fazer isso? – Botan indagou angustiada.

\- Você pode querer não ter mais nada comigo, onna, mas eu já escolhi você. Não tem mais retorno pra mim. – O coração dele já se ligara ao dela, já aceitara que ela era sua igual e que não poderia haver outra.

\- Você está dizendo que nunca mais vai gostar de ninguém além de mim? – A jovem nunca ouvira falar daquela situação no mundo dos youkais. Isso só demonstrava quão pouco ela sabia sobre tudo.

\- Hm. Nunca mais vou amar ninguém além de você. – Algumas lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dela.

\- Você... – Ela teve que respirar fundo para conseguir formular a pergunta que queria, sem começar a chorar. – Você já sabia disso quando pediu para me cortejar? – Hiei assentiu e Botan começou a chorar abertamente. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e se entregou ao choro. O koorime não sabia o que fazer. Queria abraçá-la, mas achou que ela poderia rejeitá-lo. Talvez ela não quisesse mais senti-lo perto de si. Ele só saberia tentando.

Hiei sentou ao lado dela e passou o braço sobre seus ombros, logo a jovem chorava contra seu peito enquanto ele a abraçava. Ficaram assim até ela conseguir se acalmar. Era óbvio que a jovem estava com medo de tudo aquilo. Ele fora um idiota por ficar calado por tanto tempo.

\- Onna, não se preocupe. Não vai acontecer nada a você. Não precisa ter medo. – Ele disse tentando consolá-la. Botan limpou seu rosto com as mãos apressadamente e se afastou um pouco dele para poder encará-lo.

\- Medo? Por que eu estaria com medo, Hiei? – Ela perguntou ainda soluçando um pouco. Sempre que se lembrava das palavras dele tinha vontade de chorar novamente.

\- Não está com medo que eu possa feri-la? Então por que está chorando? – O koorime estava angustiado. Não suportava vê-la tão desamparada.

\- E você ainda me pergunta? – Ele notou que a jovem estava prestes a chorar novamente. – Você acha que alguma vez na vida alguém me disse que nunca mais amaria outra mulher além de mim? Acha que alguém me disse que desde o momento em que estivemos juntos pela primeira vez, sabia que ia querer ficar comigo pra sempre? – Botan explicou emocionada. – Muitas pessoas devem dizer isso umas às outras, mas quantas podem ter certeza de que isso é verdade? Eu posso. – Ela voltou a chorar. – Uma Guia Espiritual que nunca tinha amado ninguém antes de você, sabe que vai poder estar com a pessoa que ama pra sempre e que essa pessoa vai sempre amá-la. Eu posso ter certeza disso. – Ela abraçou Hiei, chorando.

\- Então, você vai continuar comigo? – O koorime perguntou em dúvida.

\- É claro que vou! Depois eu que sou a Baka Onna dessa relação. – Botan respondeu rindo em meio ao choro. – Eu te amo. Não vou deixá-lo fugir de mim. – Hiei sentiu um peso sair de seus ombros. Poderia ficar com ela. Com a sua onna. Para sempre. Apertou-a mais contra si.

\- Você ainda está me devendo por ter ido à festa de Kuwabara. – A jovem se afastou dele e caiu sentada no sofá, gargalhando. Hiei sorria para ela. Há alguns minutos pensara que nunca mais iria sorrir e ali estava ele agora, sem conseguir tirar seu sorriso do rosto.

\- E eu aqui pensando que ia escapar de você essa noite. – Ela falou brincando. Hiei se ajeitou no sofá e puxou-a pelas pernas, posicionando uma de cada lado de sua cintura e puxando-a par o seu colo.

\- Você não achou que eu iria me sensibilizar com suas lágrimas, não é? – Ele perguntou apertando as coxas dela, causando-lhe arrepios.

\- Tenho que pensar num plano melhor da próxima vez. – Botan envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

\- Hm. Já vou começar a pensar no meu contra ataque, então. – Hiei respondeu antes de beijá-la no pescoço.

\- Podemos ir pro quarto agora? Sei que vamos ficar juntos pela eternidade, mas quero muito levá-lo para a cama nesse exato momento. – A jovem falou começando a abrir os botões da camisa dele.

\- Não me lembrava de você ser tão mandona. – Ele resmungou afastando o rosto do pescoço dela.

\- Hiei! – Ela insistiu colando seu corpo ao dele.

\- Ok. – O koorime disse rindo. – Vamos pro quarto. – Ainda mantendo a posição em que estavam, ele a pegou no colo e foi para o dormitório deles. Hiei se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. A onna era sua e continuaria sendo. Para sempre.

 **So tell me that you love me too**

 **(Então me diga que você me ama também)**

 **[How Would You Feel (Paean) – Ed Sheeran]**

 **Início: 18/02/2017.**

 **Término: 19/02/2017.**

1 Paean é uma música ou poema lírico que expressa triunfo ou gratidão. A base da palavra é παιάν(paean) é *παιάϝων, que da tradução do grego quer dizer "Quem cura doenças através de mágica".


	9. Chapter 9

**Black Hole1**

" _Dentro de um buraco negro o tempo para completamente._

 _Se essa teoria vai ser provada ou não, algum dia,_

 _Estou propenso a acreditar que_

 _esse seria o lugar perfeito para amar alguém."_

Desconhecido

 **I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life**

 **(Eu mergulho em ondas geladas onde o passado volta à vida)**

 **Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time**

 **(Lutar contra o medo da dor egoísta valeu a pena todas as vezes)**

 **Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends**

 **(Espere um pouco antes de bater, pois nós dois sabemos como isso termina)**

 **Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

 **(Nosso relógio bate até quebrar o vidro e eu me afogo em você de novo)**

\- Presumo que saiba por que foi chamado aqui. – Disse Koenma com uma mão encostada na outra, observando Hiei, que estava sentado à sua frente.

\- Não tenho a menor ideia. – O koorime respondeu sério.

\- Botan me falou que você pediu para cortejá-la e que ela pretende se unir a você. – Hiei ficou um pouco surpreso. Botan havia lhe dito que teria que informar o Reikai sobre o relacionamento deles, mas não imaginou que seria tão rápido.

\- O que tem isso? – Hiei indagou desconfiado. Era óbvio que Koenma não o convocara para parabenizá-lo.

\- Você realmente não sabe qual é o problema, Hiei? – O youkai apenas o encarou sem dizer nada. Não tinha tempo para jogos de adivinha. – Você é das trevas. Você é a escuridão em pessoa. Já matou inúmeros youkais sem motivo algum. Já matou humanos e, inclusive, tentou matar uma das melhores amigas de Botan. Você não atrai nada de bom. É como um buraco negro sugando tudo ao seu redor, toda a luz. Nada resiste à sua escuridão. Você realmente acha que não vai sugar a luz de Botan até que não reste nada?

\- A onna sabe de todos os riscos que corre ao se unir a alguém como eu. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

\- Ela acha que sabe. – Disse Koenma com um sorriso condescendente. – Botan acha que está apaixonada por você, mas, se você se afastar, tenho certeza de que podemos trazê-la de volta à razão. – Hiei sentiu um aperto no peito. Era óbvio que se preocupava em causar mal a ela. Era óbvio que queria mantê-la sempre segura. Botan era sua onna. Ele a amava. E ouvir seus piores temores saindo da boca de Koenma o abalava. Muito.

\- Você não sabe disso. Você não sabe de nada. – O koorime falou tentando se convencer. – Se há algum culpado por termos chegado a isso, é você. Foi você que quis conectar minha vida à dela. E agora chegamos a um ponto em que não há mais volta.

\- Mas há. – O príncipe do Reikai explicou. – Há uma saída. – Hiei olhou para ele em expectativa. – Eu posso libertá-lo de sua dívida com o Reikai. Se você concordar em se afastar de Botan, eu o liberto de sua dívida e você poderá voltar para o Makai. Poderá voltar a fazer o que gostava: lutar e matar youkais. Você sabe que nasceu para isso. – O youkai olhou para Koenma com incredulidade. Como ele poderia achar que Hiei, após encontrar a única pessoa que poderia lhe fazer feliz, abandonaria tudo, simplesmente para poder matar youkais? Ele só podia estar louco.

\- A resposta é não. – Disse Hiei se levantando e se dirigindo à porta.

\- Não precisa ser tão apressado, Hiei. Eu lhe dou algum tempo para pensar. – Koenma ainda mantinha o sorriso condescendente em seu rosto. – Você tem até amanhã ao amanhecer para me dar uma resposta. Se não aparecer, vou presumir que vai seguir em diante com o plano de vocês. Mas espero que até lá, você tenha enxergado a razão. – O koorime saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

* * *

' **Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**

 **(Porque você é o pedaço de mim que eu gostaria de não precisar)**

 **Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

 **(Perseguindo implacavelmente, ainda luto e não sei por que)**

 **If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?**

 **(Se o nosso amor é tragédia, por que você é o meu remédio?)**

 **If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?**

 **(Se o nosso amor é insanidade, por que você é minha claridade?)**

Hiei voltara para casa, mas Botan ainda estava trabalhando. Ele foi direto para o chuveiro. Precisava de um banho. Queria se livrar do cheiro da sala de Koenma. O koorime ficou embaixo d'água refletindo sobre tudo que o príncipe lhe dissera. Nada daquilo era mentira. Ele, de fato, era a escuridão. Não havia nada de bom nele... Até que Botan despertou algo que ele nem sabia que existia.

Botan era uma luz que o guiava e, mesmo quando não estava perto, ela o fazia querer ser uma pessoa melhor. Aquela Guia Espiritual tagarela era seu norte, seu sul, seu leste e oeste. Sem ela, ele simplesmente cairia numa escuridão muito pior que aquela de onde saíra. Cairia num lugar de onde não haveria volta. Não queria deixá-la. Não podia. Sua sanidade mental dependia disso. Não conseguiria sobreviver na escuridão novamente. Não agora que havia conhecido a luz. Nunca desejará estar em contato com a luz, mas depois de estar tão perto dela, como poderia esquecê-la?

Ele fechou o chuveiro e sacudiu a cabeça para tirar o excesso de água. Não queria deixá-la, mas, se fosse para manter a luz dela intacta, esse não seria o certo?

* * *

 **Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**

 **(Caminho por um desfile vermelho e me recuso a fazer as pazes)**

 **It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**

 **(Ele penetra através do nosso chão e nos faz esquecer o senso comum)**

 **Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**

 **(Não fale enquanto tento partir, pois nós dois sabemos o que vamos escolher)**

 **If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

 **(Se você puxar, então vou empurrar muito fundo e vou cair de volta para você)**

Botan chegou a casa e encontrou Hiei sentado na janela do quarto. Ela se aproximou e o abraçou, lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

\- Pensei que não estivesse em casa. Está tão quietinho. – O koorime apenas continuou olhando para fora. Não queria encará-la. A jovem podia sentir a tensão que o envolvia.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hiei? Você está parecendo tão tenso... Tão sombrio. – Finalmente ele olhou para ela. Sua escolha de palavras o fizera se decidir.

\- Eu sou sombrio, onna. Sou um ser das trevas. Ainda não tinha notado? – Ele perguntou num tom sarcástico, embora ela pudesse notar alguma tristeza em sua voz.

\- O que está acontecendo, Hiei? – Botan não entendia nada. Quando saíra de casa, ele estava tão bem.

\- O que está acontecendo é que tudo isso é um erro. Não posso ficar aqui. Não posso arrastá-la para minha escuridão. – A Guia Espiritual olhou para ele confusa. Ela já ouvira um diálogo parecido com aquele.

\- Você não vai me arrastar para a escuridão, Hiei. – Botan segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. – Eu vou trazê-lo para a luz.

\- Mas você não pode. – Ele disse angustiado. – Minha escuridão é mais forte que qualquer luz. Eu nunca vou poder ser como você. Nunca vou ser bom o suficiente.

\- Mas você não precisa ser mais do que já é. Eu o amo exatamente desse jeito. Mesmo com a escuridão. – Hiei arregalou os olhos surpreso. – Eu amo a sua escuridão. Ela é parte de você. Sem ela, você não seria o homem por quem me apaixonei.

\- Isso é... – O koorime estava confuso. Estava decidido a partir, mas após ouvir aquilo tudo, suas razões pareciam ridículas.

\- Eu já ouvi esse discurso que você estava fazendo, Hiei. – A jovem deu um pequeno sorriso. – Só não imaginei que você cairia nessa.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Ele perguntou em dúvida.

\- Koenma também me disse todas essas coisas, mas eu nunca cairia nesse truque dele. Ele tentou fazer uma lavagem cerebral em você. Usou seus pontos fracos para tentar convencê-lo a me deixar. – O youkai assentiu. – Mas não vai funcionar. Eu não vou deixar. Convivi muito tempo sob esse tipo de pressão e não vou aceitar que você me deixe por uma bobagem dessas. – Hiei não sabia o que dizer. Como pudera cair no jogo de Koenma? Fora um idiota.

' **Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**

 **(Porque você é o pedaço de mim que eu gostaria de não precisar)**

 **Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

 **(Perseguindo implacavelmente, ainda luto e não sei por que)**

 **If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?**

 **(Se o nosso amor é tragédia, por que você é o meu remédio?)**

 **If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?**

 **(Se o nosso amor é insanidade, por que você é minha claridade?)**

\- Então você não acha que sou um buraco negro? – A jovem caiu na gargalhada.

\- É claro que não acho, seu bobo. Inclusive até fiz uma pesquisa sobre buracos negros depois do que Koenma me disse. – Ela explicou enquanto o abraçava. – Você sabia que hoje em dia, a teoria mais aceita, é que os centros de todas as galáxias são povoados por buracos negros gigantescos? – Hiei negou com a cabeça. – A força de atração deles é indispensável para a formação das estrelas e, por consequência, dos planetas. Sem planetas não há vida. Sabe o que isso significa? Que buracos negros, talvez sejam como sementes. Sem eles não poderia haver vida. – O youkai estava admirado com toda a pesquisa que ela fizera só para provar que ele não era um ser absolutamente maligno.

\- Aparentemente você fez uma pesquisa extensa. – Ele sussurrou ao passar os braços pela cintura dela.

\- O que posso dizer? Você não é o único especialista em coisas espaciais nesta casa. – Botan respondeu sorrindo. – Mesmo se você fosse um buraco negro, foi você que trouxe vida a mim. Entendeu?

\- Hm. – O koorime assentiu e deu um beijo nela.

\- Então esqueça esse assunto de me deixar. Sua escuridão não vai apagar minha luz, desde que estejamos juntos. – Hiei a abraçou e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Só queria ficar ali um pouco, sentindo-a em seus braços. – Aposto que você não comeu nada o dia todo. – Ela sussurrou após algum tempo. – Conhecendo você, aposto que ficou pensando nisso o tempo todo e não comeu nada. – Hiei ia negar, mas seu estômago fez um ruído. Botan o conhecia muito bem. – Venha. – Ela se afastou e o segurou pela mão. – Vou fazer um sanduíche pra você comer enquanto preparo o jantar, seu cabeça dura. – Hiei beijou a cabeça de Botan e seguiu sua luz até a cozinha. Aonde ela fosse, ele iria. Sempre.

 **Why are you my clarity?**

 **(Por que você é minha claridade?)**

 **[Clarity – Sam Tsui]**

 **Início e Término: 20/02/2017.**

1 Buraco Negro – Tradução do inglês.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nagareboshi1**

" _\- Para onde, senhorita?_

 _\- Para as estrelas."_

Desconhecido

 **I met you in the dark, you lit me up**

 **(Eu te conheci no escuro, você me iluminou)**

 **You made me feel as though I was enough**

 **(Você me fez sentir como se eu fosse o suficiente)**

Hiei abriu os olhos e logo voltou a fechá-los. A claridade que entrava no quarto o irritava um pouco. Na noite anterior haviam esquecido a cortina do quarto de hotel aberta. A lua estava bonita e Botan queria poder observá-la. O youkai voltou a abrir os olhos levemente e olhou ao redor. Lembrava que o funcionário do hotel lhes dissera que havia um controle que servia para ligar e desligar a maioria das coisas no quarto, inclusive servia para fechar as cortinas. Ele estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira e, utilizando-o, Hiei conseguiu fechá-las. Soltou um suspirou de alívio após fazer isso e passou a se concentrar na jovem deitada em seus braços. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Finalmente a onna era sua. Somente sua. Ninguém poderia roubá-la. Encostou sua cabeça sobre a dela e sentiu seu cheiro. Depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, podia notar que o cheiro dela mudara levemente. Era como se agora seu cheiro estivesse misturado ao dela num nível profundo. Não era algo que desapareceria depois de um banho. Estavam unidos para sempre, ele pensou lembrando-se de tudo que ocorrera no dia anterior.

 **Flashback**

 **We danced the night away, we drank too much**

 **(Nós dançamos a noite toda, nós bebemos demais)**

 **I held your hair back when you were throwing up**

 **(Eu segurei seu cabelo quando você estava vomitando)**

Eles estavam dançando. Era a primeira música que dançavam depois que haviam se casado e Hiei achava que sua esposa era a coisa mais linda do mundo, embora parecesse ter bebido muito champanhe.

\- Você não acha que bebeu demais, onna? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso encarando-a. Botan riu e o abraçou.

\- Não estou bêbada por conta da bebida. – Ela respondeu beijando-o no rosto. – Estou bêbada de felicidade. E estou feliz porque acabei de me casar com o cara mais incrível dessa festa. – Hiei sentiu seu rosto corar, e a encarou com dúvidas nos olhos. – Pode duvidar, seu bobo, mas você é a única pessoa com quem eu me casaria se pudesse escolher mil vezes. – O koorime deu um pequeno sorriso e beijou os lábios dela.

\- Eu também, onna. – Ele disse abraçando-a enquanto se moviam no ritmo da música, sabendo que aquilo era a mais pura verdade.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **Then you smiled over your shoulder**

 **(Então você sorriu sobre seu ombro)**

 **For a minute, I was stone cold sober**

 **(Por um minuto, eu estou sóbrio como uma pedra fria)**

Quando eles entraram naquele quarto na noite passada, por um segundo, ele pensara que Botan... Sua esposa... Não fosse conseguir ficar acordada para a noite de núpcias deles. Afinal aquele fora um dia extremamente cansativo para ela. Uma semana muito cansativa, na verdade. Um casamento dava muito trabalho para todos, mas para a noiva era um trabalho triplicado. Botan queria participar de toda a organização para que o dia deles fosse perfeito, e, realmente, fora. Ele não tinha o direito de exigir que ela tivesse forças para a noite de núpcias. Mas quando a onna olhou para ele por cima do ombro com um sorriso malicioso antes de abrir o fecho de seu vestido, ele sabia que estava mais do que enganado quanto à energia que restava nela.

O olhar que ela lhe lançara era mais do que de apenas desejo, era como se ela estivesse com fome e quisesse devorá-lo.

 **Flashback**

 **I pulled you closer to my chest**

 **(Eu te puxei para mais perto de meu peito)**

 **And you asked me to stay over**

 **(Então você me pediu, para ficar mais)**

 **I said, I already told ya, I think that you should get some rest**

 **(E eu disse, eu já te disse, eu acho que você deve descansar um pouco)**

Hiei se aproximou e a abraçou por trás beijando sua nuca e apertando-a contra seu peito.

\- Onna, tem certeza de que não prefere descansar hoje? – Ele continuava tecendo beijos na nuca dela. – Nossa lua de mel pode esperar um dia. – Botan riu e se virou para ele, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço.

\- O senhor meu marido está dizendo que não tem forças pra consumar nosso casamento? – A jovem indagou beijando os lábios dele e colando seus corpos.

\- Eu nunca disse isso, esposa. – Explicou ele fazendo o vestido dela descer até o chão. – Estava apenas preocupado com você. Talvez quisesse esperar mais um pouco antes de se unir a mim... Plenamente. – Botan sorriu e o abraçou com força.

\- Não há nada que eu queira mais que isso. – Ela concluiu puxando-o em direção à cama.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know**

 **(Eu já sabia que te amava, mas você jamais saberia)**

' **Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go**

 **(Porque eu fiquei na boa quando eu estava com medo de te deixar ir)**

E pensar que ele relutara tanto em ceder à vontade de seu coração. Botan o completava. Agora ele sabia disso e nunca se esqueceria. Mas a verdade é que sempre tivera medo de se sentir daquele jeito: Dependente de outro ser humano. Dependente da presença dela em sua vida. Ele já deveria saber que, ao se deixar levar por aquela onna, não haveria volta.

 **Flashback**

 **I know I needed you, but I never showed**

 **(Eu sei que eu precisava de você, mas eu nunca demonstrei)**

 **But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**

 **(Mas eu quero ficar com você até que nós fiquemos grisalhos e velhos)**

 **Just say you won't let go**

 **(Apenas diga que você não vai embora)**

\- Tente se acalmar, Hiei. – Disse Kurama, tentando animar seu amigo, que parecia muito angustiado. O koorime lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

\- Vou me acalmar depois que tudo isso acabar. – Hiei respondeu taciturno. Botan insistira em argumentar que já que eles iriam se unir para sempre, poderiam muito bem se casar. E agora ele estava ali naquele altar, esperando por ela. Mas a onna estava atrasada e isso lhe levava a pensar que talvez tivesse mudado de ideia.

\- As noivas sempre se atrasam. É a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Insistiu seu amigo, mas para ele não importava se era algo natural. A única coisa que importava naquele momento era que ela chegasse. Kurama segurou uma risada, o que lhe irritou mais ainda.

\- Está rindo do que, raposa? – Hiei indagou estreitando os olhos.

\- Nada. Nada mesmo. – Respondeu Kurama num dar de ombros. – Só nunca imaginei ver você tão nervoso porque Botan não chegou. Você tem que admitir que é engraçado. Sete meses atrás, você simplesmente viraria as costas e iria embora se tivesse que esperar a "Baka Onna". – Hiei não pôde deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso. Aquilo era verdade. Até pouco tempo ele não suportava a presença dela, e agora estava ali em pânico, com receio de a jovem abandoná-lo no altar. – Se acalme. Ela já deve estar chegando. – O youkai apenas assentiu e, logo em seguida, eles ouviram as portas da igreja se abrindo para a entrada dela. Hiei soltou um suspiro de alívio e de felicidade. Sua onna chegara.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **I wake you up with some breakfast in bed**

 **(Eu vou te acordar com café da manhã na cama)**

 **I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head**

 **(Vou trazer-lhe café com um beijo na sua cabeça)**

Botan ainda não despertara. Deveria estar exausta depois da noite que tiveram. Era melhor ele levantar e pedir o café da manhã, pois se iriam sair, como ela planejara, era melhor que começassem o dia logo.

Após pedir o café da manhã pelo serviço de quarto, Hiei entrara no chuveiro. Tomaria um banho rápido e depois levaria o café na cama para ela. Não estava acostumado a fazer esse tipo de gentileza, mas Botan despertava essa vontade nele.

Assim que se vestiu, preparou a bandeja e seguiu para o quarto, onde encontrou sua esposa na sacada, observando a paisagem. Ela usava apenas um roupão, o que apenas o deixava com vontade de possuí-la novamente.

\- Trouxe o café, onna. – Ele disse colocando a bandeja na cama antes de se aproximar dela e abraçá-la.

\- Obrigada, amor. – Botan respondeu lhe dando um beijo no rosto. – Não sabia que meu marido era tão romântico.

\- Não sou. – Ele falou beijando-a, o que a fez rir. – Não se acostume.

\- É claro que vou me acostumar. Ainda mais quando estiver grávida. – Ela disse sorrindo para ele, que ficou um pouco envergonhado.

\- Onna, ainda não estou muito certo se... – A jovem o calou com um beijo.

\- Tenho certeza de que você vai ser um ótimo pai. – E em seguida voltou a beijá-lo.

 **Flashback**

 **And I'll take the kids to school, wave them goodbye**

 **(E eu vou levar as crianças para a escola, me despedirei deles)**

 **And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night**

 **(E eu vou agradecer a minha estrela da sorte por aquela noite)**

Eles começaram a se beijar e Botan começou a abrir a camisa dele. Hiei facilitou seu trabalho arrancando-a pela cabeça após tirar a parte de cima do terno. Em seguida a jovem o puxou pelo cinto e sentou na cama antes de começar a abrir a calça dele. Hiei deu um sorriso malicioso e, antes que sua esposa o despisse por completo, pegou as camisinhas que se encontravam em seu bolso.

Sempre usavam camisinha ao fazer sexo, pois ele não queria correr riscos de engravidá-la. Não que temesse algo por parte dela, mas não acreditava que estava pronto para correr o risco de ser pai. Essa seria uma decisão muito séria, sobre a qual teriam que conversar em algum momento, mas não agora. Não com Botan abrindo sua calça e beijando sua barriga daquele jeito.

\- Hiei... – Ela sussurrou lhe provocando um arrepio.

\- O que foi, onna? – O youkai perguntou retendo o fôlego ao sentir o toque das mãos dela em seu corpo.

\- Talvez não devêssemos usar camisinha. – Hiei sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso e abriu os olhos, surpreso.

\- O quê? – Ele devia ter entendido mal o que Botan dissera. A jovem parou o movimento de abrir suas calças e o encarou com um pequeno sorriso envergonhado.

\- Talvez não devêssemos usar camisinha. – Ela repetiu e Hiei a encarou, sério.

\- Onna... – Ele não sabia como formular a frase. – Você entende o que isso implicaria?

\- Não sou idiota, Hiei. – A jovem disse num dar de ombros. – Eu sei que posso engravidar. – Ele engoliu em seco. Aparentemente a conversa aconteceria naquele dia mesmo.

\- E então... – Hiei sentou ao lado dela na cama. – Você acha que essa é uma boa ideia?

\- Por que não seria? – Botan indagou confusa. – Você não quer ter filhos comigo?

\- Essa não é a questão... – Ele respondeu suspirando.

\- Então qual é? – Ela perguntou com um pouco de raiva. Não era nada bom brigarem em sua noite de núpcias.

\- Olhe pra mim, onna. – Hiei disse por fim se levantando e ficando de pé na frente dela. – Que tipo de filhos acha que vai ter comigo? – Botan sabia que ele estava se referindo ao seu passado, mas isso não significava nada pra ela.

\- Vou ter filhos lindos e amorosos como o pai. – Ela respondeu sorrindo ao se levantar para se aproximar dele. Hiei ia contestar, mas ela o impediu. – A verdade é que não importa de onde nossos filhos virão. Poderíamos até mesmo adotar alguns que não faria qualquer diferença, porque o que importa é que eles vão ser criados com amor. Eu sei que você vai ser o melhor pai do mundo. – A jovem o envolveu pelo pescoço.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – O koorime insistiu com os olhos cheios de dúvidas.

\- Eu sinto aqui. – Botan apontou para seu próprio coração. – E posso afirmar por tudo que conheço daqui. – Ela apontou para o coração dele. – Não tenho nenhuma dúvida. – Hiei ainda parecia não estar totalmente certo, mas Botan o puxou novamente na direção da cama. Antes que ela pudesse sentar na cama, Hiei a pegou no colo e deitou-a no meio da cama.

\- Esta noite faremos do seu jeito. – Ele disse abrindo o sutiã dela e beijando-a. – Pois eu não agüento mais esperar. – Botan riu e voltou a abrir as calças dele. As camisinhas jaziam caídas no chão ao pé da cama. Hiei nunca conseguia resistir aos desejos dela.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **Um ano depois**

 **When you looked over your shoulder**

 **(Quando você olhou sobre o seu ombro)**

 **For a minute, I forget that I'm older**

 **(Por um minuto, esqueci que sou mais velho)**

 **I wanna dance with you right now**

 **(Eu quero dançar com você agora)**

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Hiei indagou enquanto se aproximava de sua esposa, que subia numa escada de madeira no quintal da casa deles.

\- Oi, amor. – A jovem respondeu sorrindo. – Tenho que tirar aquelas folhas da calha. Estão impedindo que a chuva escoe. – O koorime simplesmente a pegou no colo e tirou-a da escada, sem dificuldades. – Ei, o que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou enquanto se deixava levar por ele.

\- Você acha que é realmente sábio subir numa escada por uma bobagem dessas? E se você caísse? – Ele insistiu pousando-a no chão. – É mais seguro deixar que eu faça esse tipo de coisa. – Botan suspirou. Já estava cansada de ter aquela conversa com Hiei.

\- Hiei, eu não estou doente. – Ela explicou segurando o rosto dele. – Estou grávida, mas ainda posso fazer tudo o que fazia normalmente. Lembra do que o médico disse? – O youkai colocou suas mãos sobre as dela dando um sorriso condescendente.

\- Também me lembro de ele ter dito que você não deveria fazer muito esforço nos meses iniciais. E, até onde eu sei, dois meses ainda contam como meses iniciais. – O koorime falou vitorioso.

\- Você é tão impossivelmente chato. – Botan disse tentando conter o riso. Nunca conseguia ficar zangada com ele. – Ótimo. Já vi que você quer me transformar numa boneca de porcelana durante esses nove meses.

\- Exagerada. – Hiei aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou. Botan tentou resistir, mas em poucos segundos se entregava aos beijos dele.

\- Por que não consigo resistir a você? – Ela indagou emburrada, fazendo-o rir.

\- Porque você me ama. – O koorime respondeu num dar de ombros com um olhar convencido.

\- Amo. – A jovem confirmou como se tivesse que se resignar. – Amo demais. – E assim ela o beijou novamente.

 **Flashback**

 **And you look as beautiful as ever**

 **(E você estava linda como sempre)**

 **And I swear that everyday you'll get better**

 **(E eu juro que todo dia você estará melhor)**

 **You make me feel this way somehow**

 **(De algum modo você me faz sentir assim)**

\- Onna... – Sussurrou Hiei ofegante ao pé do ouvido dela. Ele estava sentindo cada vez mais a necessidade de concluir o ritual de união entre eles e queria que ela estivesse preparada. – A mordida vai doer. – Ele explicou. – Vou tentar me controlar o máximo possível, mas talvez eu vá perder o controle da situação.

\- Eu entendo. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso acariciando o rosto dele. – Quando eu te morder também vai doer, então está tudo bem. – O koorime não concordava com isso. Por ser um youkai sua mordida certamente seria mais forte que a dela. Botan viu a angustia em seu semblante e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – De qualquer forma temos que concluir o ritual. – A jovem disse com convicção, surpreendendo-o. – Eu quero ser sua pra sempre, e quero que você seja meu.

\- Tem certeza? – Hiei indagou preocupado e Botan sorriu confiante e assentiu. Em seu coração ela sabia que o que havia entre eles era pra sempre.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **I'm so in love with you and I hope you know**

 **(Eu sou tão apaixonado por você e eu espero que você saiba)**

 **Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold**

 **(Querida, seu amor é mais do que vale em ouro)**

 **Mais um Ano Depois**

Botan acabara de sair do banho e se olhava no espelho. Seus olhos se fixaram na marca que ficava entre seu ombro e seu pescoço. A marca que Hiei deixara ali há dois anos, no dia do casamento deles. Ela estava tão nítida quanto no dia em que ele a fizera e aquela, mais do que as alianças deles ou seus votos, era a maior prova de que estariam juntos para sempre, ela pensava com um sorriso.

Logo teve que despertar de seu devaneio ao ouvir um choro. Saiu apressada do banheiro e se vestiu rapidamente, mas antes que pudesse entrar no quarto de seu filho, ouviu a voz de Hiei.

\- Hm... Não parece que precisa de uma troca de fralda. – Ele disse analisando o bebê em seu colo. – E sua mãe acabou de te alimentar. – Botan ouvia a conversa, ou melhor, monólogo, com um sorriso. Achava tão fofo quando Hiei argumentava com Hideki, mesmo sabendo que ele não ia entendê-lo. E sua voz sempre acalmava o bebê, embora ele sempre negasse. – Só pode estar com sono. – Concluiu o koorime posicionando seu filho com a cabeça em seu ombro e começando a andar pelo quarto balançando-o levemente. – A jovem que observava a cena, colocou sua mão sobre a boca para não alertar Hiei de sua presença com sua respiração, mas já era tarde demais. – Eu sei que você está aí, onna. – Falou Hiei de costas para ela.

\- Droga. – Ela sussurrou entrando no quarto. – Gosto de te observar quando você não está olhando. – Botan explicou parando ao lado dele e Hiei deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Eu sei. Sou muito irresistível. – A jovem revirou os olhos e ele lhe deu um beijo antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

 **Flashback**

 **We've come so far my dear, look how we've grown**

 **(Nós viemos tão longe, meu bem, olhe o quanto crescemos)**

 **And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**

 **(E eu quero ficar com você até que fiquemos grisalhos e velhos)**

 **Just say you won't let go**

 **(Apenas diga que você não vai embora)**

Botan já estava com cerca de oito meses de gravidez e ficava muito empolgada ao imaginar o momento em que teria seu filho nos braços. Passava horas dizendo como ele seria lindo ou arrumando seu quarto, ansiosa por sua chegada. Então foi com grande surpresa que Hiei chegou naquela noite a casa e encontrou-a aos prantos, sentada no meio do quarto do bebê.

\- O que aconteceu, onna? – Ele perguntou alarmado, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela. Botan apenas continuou chorando desconsolada. – Botan, o que aconteceu? – O koorime insistiu abraçando-a pela cintura. Aos poucos a Guia Espiritual foi se acalmando e conseguiu encará-lo.

\- Eu estou horrível. – Ela disse ainda com lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. – Estou enorme, nenhuma roupa serve ou fica bem em mim e meu cabelo está ressecado.

\- Onna, seu cabelo está do jeito que sempre foi. – Respondeu o youkai sem conseguir evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto. – E é claro que suas roupas não vão servir agora, você está grávida. – A jovem olhou para ele com uma expressão de mágoa como se ele tivesse ferido seus sentimentos. – Mas a verdade é que você continua linda. – Os olhos dela se arregalaram em surpresa e as lágrimas diminuíram.

\- Vo-você está mentindo só pra me agradar. – Botan falou desviando seus olhos dos dele e Hiei deu uma pequena risada.

\- Acho que você me conhece bem o suficiente pra saber quando estou mentindo, onna. – Ele disse simplesmente. A jovem o encarou como se tentasse identificar algum sinal de que ele mentia, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada.

\- É verdade mesmo? – Ela indagou precisando de uma confirmação para acalmar seu coração. E Hiei assentiu na mesma hora. – Então você não vai me largar porque estou igual uma bola?

\- Hm. Baka onna. – Hiei respondeu aproximando seu rosto do dela e beijando-a. – Nunca. – Disse entre os beijos.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **Muitos Anos Depois**

 **I wanna live with you even when we're ghosts**

 **(Eu quero viver com você mesmo quando nós virármos fantasmas)**

' **Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most**

 **(Porque você sempre estava lá para mim quando eu mais precisava de você)**

Novamente Botan estava chorando, dessa vez sentada no sofá da sala, e novamente Hiei estava sentado ao lado dela.

\- Eu não acredito que o meu garotinho já vai pra faculdade. – Botan disse com o rosto escondido nas mãos.

\- Onna... – Hiei tinha um sorriso de canto no rosto. O filho deles acabara de anunciar que já escolhera o curso que queria fazer e a faculdade onde iria estudar. Ele fora aprovado em todas em que prestara exame. E depois que saíra para encontrar a namorada, sua mãe sentara no sofá e começara a chorar. – Toda vez que Hideki faz alguma coisa nova, você chora.

\- Não é verdade! – Ela exclamou olhando para ele, indignada e Hiei a encarou com ceticismo.

\- Quando ele disse que ia fazer parte do clube do jornal da escola, você chorou. – O koorime começou a fazer uma contagem nos dedos de sua mão. – Quando ele escreveu sua primeira matéria no jornal, você chorou. E ele só estava falando sobre o Festival Tanabata.

\- Mas a matéria ficou tão linda e ele até usou uma foto de nós três do dia em que o levamos no festival quando ele tinha cinco anos. – A Guia Espiritual argumentou e o sorriso de Hiei se alargou.

\- E quando ele disse que tinha arrumado uma namorada? Você nem queria falar com ela no começo. – O koorime continuou.

\- Claro! – Ela afirmou indignada. – Eu não sabia se ela era uma boa pessoa. E se ela quebrasse o coração dele ou sei lá?

\- Essas coisas acontecem. Você sabe disso. – Disse Hiei num dar de ombros. – Ainda pode acontecer.

\- Eu sei. – Respondeu Botan se rendendo aos argumentos dele. – Mas ele é o meu bebê. E... Agora vai pra faculdade. Meu Deus, ele já é um adulto. – O koorime apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Ele não precisa mais de mim. – Algumas lágrimas desceram pelo rosto dela.

\- Isso não é verdade. – Hiei a abraçou pela cintura, como sempre fazia quando sua esposa se desesperava. – Ele ainda precisa. E eu preciso também. – Botan o encarou e, finalmente, deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Realmente não sei o que seria de você sem mim. – Hiei revirou os olhos e a encarou, sério. Quem os visse já podia notar alguns traços da idade. Algumas rugas e alguns fios de cabelos brancos, mas o brilho nos olhos quando se encaravam ainda era o mesmo.

\- Eu não era muita coisa sem você. – Botan acariciou o rosto dele e o beijou.

\- Se não fosse, eu não teria te visto. – Hiei revirou os olhos novamente, como se dissesse que já estava cansado de tanto romantismo, mas a verdade era que gostava de saber que para ela, ele sempre tivera valor. E ficava feliz por saber que passaria o resto de seus dias ao lado dela.

 **I'm gonna love you till my lungs give out**

 **(Eu vou te amar até meus pulmões desistirem)**

 **I promise till death we part like in our vows**

 **(Eu prometo até que a morte nos separe, como em nossos votos)**

 **So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows**

 **(Então eu escrevi essa canção para você, agora todo mundo sabe)**

 **'Cause that is just you and me until we're grey and old**

 **(Porque é só eu e você até que fiquemos grisalhos e velhos)**

 **Just say you won't let go**

 **(Apenas diga que você não vai embora)**

 **[Say You Won't Let Go – James Arthur]**

 **Término: 28/09/2017.**

1 Estrela Cadente – Tradução do Japonês.


End file.
